The truth within
by sas.90
Summary: Set in series 5. just after the episode 'Centennial Charmed' ended. Paige realises that she had feelings for Cole after she and her sister vanquished him. What happens when Paige finds that she's pregnant? R&R Final chapter is up. PaigeCole
1. Silence

**Summary - Set just after the end of the episode, ''Centennial Charmed'' from Series 5. Paige realises she might have made the wrong decision by vanquishing Cole, because she starts to miss him. How will this end? Will Cole come back? And will they get together? Just read if you want to find out.**

**A/N: This is my newest story, for the first chapter I've used the song ''Silence'' by Sarah Mclachlan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story, if I make one up you'll notice it. Neither do I own the song Silence, I just borrowed it for this chapter!**

**The truth within.**

**1: Silence.**

Paige orbed back into the Manor, each hand holding one of her sisters. ''I still can't believe he's really gone.'' Phoebe said, letting go off Paige's hand.

''He really is Pheebs and he won't be coming back this time.'' Piper replied. Paige let out a small sigh, he wasn't coming back. They, or maybe acutally she, had just vanquished Cole, for the 2nd time and this time foregood. But had it been the right choice? _Of course It had been the right choice, Paige, stop worrying and be happy._ She told herself, though something in her mind kept nagging about it. She hated Cole didn't she? Then why couldn't she just be happy?

''Thank you so much, Paige.'' Phoebe said, hugging her baby-sister tightly. ''Huh, what?'' Paige said, coming back from her reverie. She hugged back, though not really knowing why she was being hugged. ''Thanks, for getting him out of my life.'' Phoebe let go off her sister again and smiled. ''Oh – uh Yeah, you're welcome.'' Paige said absent-midendly. Why couldn't she let go? ''Paige, hunny? Are you feeling okay?'' Piper askied, her voice carrying a slight tone of worry. Paige smiled slightly to herself, that was Piper, always worrying. ''Yeah. I'm just, a little confused you know. – I mean he's finally gone. I think I'm just going to bed, I need to lie down.'' She said with a slight sigh.

_Give me release  
witness me  
I am outside  
give me peace_

Piper nodded, ''Okay sweetie, you've had a rough day. Do you want me to make you some tea?'' her oldest sister offered. Paige shook her head, ''No thanks, I just need to think.'' She smiled slightly at Phoebe, who seemed very happy and then made her way upstairs slowly. _Stop thinking about it Paige, and get on with your life. _She told herself as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door carefully. What was wrong with her. Her biggest enemy was dead, again there was no more Source and Piper was pregnant, so many good things were going on. Then why couldn't she just be happy? Paige walked over to her large four poster bed and sat down on it.

She smiled slightly as she remembered how Cole had helped her to orb, he had scared her which had made her disappear in a swirl of blue lights and that was how she had found the trigger.

_God, stop thinking about him, Paige. He is a cheating, lying bastard with no feelings. _She thought, but then remembered how sweet he had been to her when he had been stripped of his powers.

He had actually stood up for her. Paige shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts, but nothing worked. She sighed heavily and got up, _I need to find out why I'm thinking this._ She said to herself and walked over to her bedroom door. Paige locked it quietly and made sure none of her sisters came upstairs to check up on her, then she orbed out.

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides._

Only a moment later, Paige's appearance started to take form in the large dark room. She had orbed herself into Cole's old bedroom. Paige looked around the room and took a deep breath, it felt slightly awkward to be here. It was really quiet and really dark, Paige could barely see the shape of the nice bed that took up half the space of the room by standing in the middle of it. She walked over to the lightswitch and tried to turn the light on, but nothing happened. _Power must've been cut off._ She thought as she made her way over to the bed slowly. She didn't exactly know why she had orbed herself into Cole's old apparment, but now that she was here she felt calmer and her mind wasn't racing as much anymore. Paige took place on the soft bed carefully and let her porcelain white hand run down the neatly made sheets, she smiled slightly to herself,

_Funny that there are actually guys out there who don't make a mess and clean everything up after themselves. _Her eyes started to adjust more to the darkness now and something shiny in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Paige got up and walked over to the nightstand of Cole's side, it had been a picture that was calling for her attention. A picture of Phoebe and Cole. It was a nice one, posed though. Cole had wrapped his strong, well-built arms around Phoebe's body and they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. That picture was definitely more than a year old, and all that time Cole had never given up on Phoebe.

_In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe_

Paige let out a strangled sob as she realised what was wrong with her. She had fallen in love with Cole. She had never really hated him, she had just pretended so that she could hide her real feelings inside. And now it was too late, too late to admit everything to him, because he was gone, dead, vanquished and he was not coming back.

She traced her finger down the photograph and bit her lower lip, trying to fight her tears back. Now that she had admitted this to herself she could feel all the hurt. Hurt because Cole had never loved her back, because he had been so happy with Phoebe and he had never wanted to give up on their marriage.

Hurt because he was gone. She put the picture back down on the nightstand and laid down on Cole's side of the bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tightly. Why had she never been able to admit it? Maybe they would've had a chance. _Oh don't be ridiculous Paige, he hated you. He even tried to kill you a several times. You never wouldv'e had a single chance. _A small voice in the back of her head said.

_But what about the time when she and Phoebe had switched bodies? He had kissed her, or actually her body, though he had known it had been Phoebe who was inside of her body. _Paige shook her head and breathed deeply, inhaling the typical scent that was on the pillow. Cole's scent.

_Passion chokes the flower  
'til she cries no more  
possessing all the beauty  
hungry still for more_

And Paige was no longer able to fight her tears back. She started to cry quietly and let the tears flow from her cheeks onto the soft pillow. This was impossible, she was in love with a man who had always hated her. Her sister's ex-husband, he was a demon and most importantly, he was dead.

There was no way of this desire ever being fulfilled,

but the more Paige thought about never being able to have him, the more she loved him and the more it hurt.

She pulled her knees up to the pillow and just laid there, crying softly because of a love that would never come true. She didn't care if her sisters would find her bedroom empty tonight, because she didn't want to leave this room. It was the only thing that could made her feel near Cole again, even though she had always said she wanted him out of their lives, now she didn't want anything else more than being with Cole. Being able to see those gorgeous blue eyes of him again, or his stunning white smile. She let out a quiet sob and closed her eyes, not wanting to let go.

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides_

The next morning Paige was awoken by streams of sunlight that shone through the window upon her face. She blinked a several times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light and sat up. Remembering where she was she looked next to herself, hoping that.. – but all there was, was the once so white pillow, that was now covered in a several stains of her mascara. Paige stretched slightly and took the cover off the pillow. She got up and walked over to Cole's large wardrobe. Not sure if it was appropriate to look in somene else's closet, she opened it carefully and found a row of several expensive suits and ties.

She smiled slightly to herself, Cole had always worn suits, he rarely appeared in just a jeans and an easy shirt. She stood onto tiptoes and reached for a clean cover for the pillow, but couldn't reach it because she was too small. Paige, being frustrated, rolled her eyes and held up her hand.

''Cover!'' she called and only a moment the top cover appeared into her hand with a swirl of blue lights. _Powers come in so easy sometimes._

She thought as she closed the wardrobe again. She made her way back over to the bed and gave the pillow a new clean cover and she put it back on it's place.

_There now all I have to do is make the bed and no one will notice I've spent the night here._

She thought and she neatly made the bed like Cole had done that only 2 days before.

_  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe_

Paige looked at the bed and smiled, it looked just like it had looked yesterday night. Last night she had gotten an idea, she was going to summon Cole, if it worked and then tell him what she had felt for him all this time. Perhaps that would make her feel better. Though she knew he didn't feel the same for her, she wanted him to know. Paige looked around the room one last time and then orbed out.

''Paige! Paige why is your door locked? Open up!'' Piper's voice said through Paige's bedroom door.

She knocked a little harder, ''Pai-..'' her voice trailed off when Paige opened the door. ''Yeah?'' she said. ''Hey, didn't you hear me knocking?'' Piper asked her baby-sister. ''No, sorry – I ..I just orbed home, my charge needed me earlier.'' Paige blocked her doorway so that Piper wasn't able to see that bed that hadn't been slept in. ''Oh, okay well I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready and if you feel like it I have french toast for you.'' Paige smiled, this was why she loved Piper, well not only because of her cooking abilities of course, but because she was so caring. She was like the mother of the Manor.

''Okay, thanks I'll be down in a minute.'' Paige told her.

Piper nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer and disappeared around the corner again. Paige smiled slightly and quickly sorted her hair and her face out, there were still some mascara left-overs on her cheeks from last night and she removed them. She smiled slightly to herself in the mirror, _Tonight I'll try to summin Cole. _

She thought and then walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind herself quietly and not noticing the slight magical breeze that came through her window and played with the curtains.

_I have seen you  
in this white wave  
you are silent  
you are breathing  
in this white wave  
I am free_

A/N - I hope you liked it and I reaaaaally like/love/adore reviews, so pls hit the little blue button and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'll try to write chapter 2 soon, but it won't go fast as I have 3 more stories to do. xxxx


	2. A kiss to remember

**A/n - Yey i've got 5 reviews for the first chapter. Thank you everyone who posted one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not.. i repeat: DO NOT own the characters of charmed, just to let you know.. you probably already did.. meh!**

**2: A kiss to remember.**

''Paige, we're off to bed.'' Piper told her baby-sister as she took Leo's hand within hers, flashin him a sexy smile. ''Okay guys, sleep well.'' Paige replied, barely even looking up. She pretended to find The Osbournes interesting, although she had already seen this episode about a gazillion times.

Piper glanced at Paige for one last time and then followed Leo's lead upstairs, trying to suppress her soft giggling.

Paige smiled slightly to herself, she was glad that Piper and Leo were so close again, they had been fighting about Piper's pregnancy, - or maybe they had just been argueing, _Fighting is a bit of an exaggaration. _Paige thought to herself. Paige waited until she heard the bedroom door close. _Finally._ She thought as she switched the TV off. It had taken them long enough to finally get up and go upstairs.

She pushed herself up from the couch and orbed herself into the attic.

Phoebe was out, Piper and Leo were in the middle of their own..things, now she could finally start to work on trying to summon Cole. So that she could tell him what she truly felt for him. Paige tucked her red hair, the result of a potion she had blown up, behind her ear and walked over to the table that was standing in the middle of the attic.

She opened the Book of Shadows that was already lying there and searched for the summoning spell.

_Found it. _She thought as the flipped the page and saw the nicely decorated letters that said, 'Summoning Spell'. She stared down at the letters on the page and took a deep breath. Was she sure this was the right thing to do? It was not very likely that he'd admit that he had feelings for her too. And what if he did? He'd still be a ghost, so they wouldn't be able to get together. Paige shook her head and picked the small box with lucifers up. She lit the five purple candles on the floor and walked back to the Book. She glanced at the candles and started chanting,

''_Hear these words, hear my cries. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide_.''

The flames of the candles flickered weakly, but nothing happened. ''Hey. What happened?'' Paige mumbled to herself. _Or actually, what didn't happen?_ She corrected herself in her thoughts. It was the right spell, right? She checked the spell again. Yes, the page really did say 'Summoning Spell.' so it had to be right. Paige shook her head and repeated the spell, but still nothing happened.

She pulled a confused face and tilted her head back, glancing up at the ceiling, ''Grams? A little help?'' she asked.

Just like she had expected the pages from the Book started to turn on top-speed and finally settled on a page with a potion that Paige hadn't seen in the Book before. ''To find what you want most.'' She read out loud. Well at the moment she wanted to summon Cole most, so it did come in handy. ''Thanks Grams.'' She murmered as she let her eyes scan the list with needed ingredients. Luckily they had them all in the attic, because it wasn't very likely that there would be any shops open at this hour.

Paige smiled slightly and started to work on the potion.

About an hour later she re-checked if she had added all of the ingredients in the right order and she stirred in the pot with a long spoon. _I wonder why I'm good at making potions, but not at cooking._ She thought to herself as she picked up the last ingredient, eye of newt.

''Okay, the last ingredient now.'' She mumbled quietly to herself and she glanced at the Book. She had to add it and then say out loud what she wanted most. Paige took a deep breath and dropped the eye of newt into the pot, ''I want to see Cole.'' She spoke loud and clear. When the last ingredient was added, a big explosion caused Paige to get knocked off her feet.

She sat up and shook her hair back. _Why do potions always go along with explosions? _She wondered as she rubbed her painful hip. She peered through the thick white smoke if the potion had worked. Paige heard someone cough slightly and when the smoke finally disappeared she gasped, ''Cole.''

Cole was standing in the attic, but he wasn't see-through at all. He was there, literally, in the flesh.

Cole looked around the attic, confused. But the look on his face changed when he saw Paige. ''What do you want.'' He spat. Paige got up, ''I..- Cole are you alive?" she stuttered, walking towards him carefully.

''Obviously, you brought me back.'' He replied. ''Why Paige? So you can vanquish me again?''

Paige looked at him, he seemed pissed off, because she had thwarted his plan again last time. When he had created his own reality so that he would be with Phoebe again. Cole walked closer to her, ''Why did you bring me back, Paige? Don't you think I've suffered enough already?'' he asked in a threatening voice. ''No – I..'' Paige was cut off by a pair of feet running up the attic stairs. ''Paige? Are you okay?'' Piper's voice called.

''Quick. She'll kill me if she sees you.''

Paige pushed Cole behind the attic door quickly, just as it swung open. ''Paige..- Oh. What happened?'' Piper stood in the doorway, wearing her blue bathrobe, the rope of it was loosely tied around her waist. Paige grabbed the door just in time, so that it wouldn't swing into Cole's face, and she casually leaned against it. ''I am just fine. I got distracted while making a potion and you know, then it exploded.'' She told her older sister, waving her hand into the pot's direction for emphasis.

Piper glanced at the table, ''Why were you making a potion at this hour?'' Piper asked her baby-sister a bit suspicious. There was something different about Paige. ''Well.. I couldn't sleep you see and I wanted to finish this potion anyway.''

Cole watched Paige lying so smoothly to her oldest sister.

He had always thought Paige was like Leo, a bit of a goody-two-shoes. Now he could see how wrong he had been about that, she was good at lying and he actually kind of liked this side from Paige. ''Okay. Sorry sleep well Piper.'' Paige closed the door after she had finally blown her sister off.

''Phew.'' She sighed out loud. ''Why isn't she allowed to see me?'' Cole asked, stepping away from the door. Paige turned back to him, now he was actually standing here in front of her, it was suddenly a lot harder to tell him the truth. ''Erm. Well umm, originally I wasn't supposed to resurrect you. I wanted to summon you so I could talk to you.'' She turned away from him and walked towards the window.

Cole cocked an eyebrow and followed her slowly, putting his hands in his pockets.

''Talk to me about what?'' he asked curiously. Why would Paige want to talk to him? She despised him. ''I'm not sure how to put this.''

Paige turned around and looked at Cole, she saw his hard look soften a bit.

''I love you.'' She said.

Cole paused and literally felt his jaw drop. He quickly closed it when he realised it would look stupid and for the first time in his life, Cole was actually speechless. This, he had definitely not expected. ''I- Umm.'' He said. Paige looked at him.

The look on his face was serious, but confused. She smiled slightly to herself. _Cole Turner speechless. That could've been front page news._ She thought to herself. ''Why?'' Cole finally managed to get out. Paige looked into his eyes, ''I don't know.'' She replied quietly. Cole looked back at her and then started laughing. ''Oh. I get it, this is another one of your tricks isn't it? I'm not falling for it this time, Paige. I know you too well.'' He said, stepping closer to her.

''No Cole. Clearly you don't know me at all.'' She replied, starting to get angry because Cole seemed to be making fun of her.

Cole pinned Paige up to the wall, ''Look. I don't know what you're planning Paige, but I want you to stay away from me.'' He told her. Paige looked at him, both of their chests rising and falling in unision. ''Damn it Cole, you're not listening.'' ''Oh yes I am Paige. Whatever your plan is, it's not going to work out.'' He told her, his face now close to hers. Paige stared into his blue eyes, he seemed angry and didn't want to believe her.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pressed her lips on his softly.

Cole, caught by surprise, allowed her to kiss him and he even kissed back for a moment, but then pulled away from her. ''Paige..'' Paige bit her lower lip and looked at the floor. Cole took a few steps back and then shimmered out, stunned and finally believing her.

Cole was sitting on his luxerious four poster bed in his hotelroom. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck and the sleeves of his dark shirt were rolled up.

Cole stared down at his shiny black shoes, still confused about what had happened a few hours earlier. He could still feel Paige's soft lips on his, the warmth of her breath in his face, but he wasn't supposed to feel this.

He hated Paige.

Maybe he was feeling this because he hadn't been kissed like that since a long time. Cole didn't want to admit it, but Paige was an amazing kisser and thinking of the kiss made his whole body tingle. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Now he was back he hoped that Paige wasn't going to vanquish him again, though that wasn't very likely if she was in love with him. _She's done it before though._ He thought to himself.

Cole closed his eyes, he needed sleep. He was just too tired to worry about this all at the moment. He got up and got undressed 'til his boxers and placed his clothes on a chair and then noticed the weddingband that was still on his finger. He actually wore it now because he was used to it, but Phoebe had moved on, so it was time to take it off.

Cole took a deep breath and took the ring off his finger, he put it in the pocket of his trousers carefully and walked back to the bed to get a good night, or what was left of it, of sleep.

A/n - End of chapter 2! I know it ain't long, but meh. Hope chapter 3 will be up soon and please: review review review review! xxx


	3. Can't get you out of my head

**A/n: Thanks for the latest reviews, I'm really happy with the good reactions:D**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own charmed!**

**3: Can't get you out of my head.**

Paige put the finishing touch to her lipgloss and looked into the mirror. _This will do for a night clubbing._ She thought, pushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She put a few clips in it and ran her hands down her short black dress. She needed to clear her head and the best way to do that was by dancing the night away and losing it all on the dance floor. She had spent the past 5 days hoping for Cole to come by, but he hadn't and now she just wanted to forget about him.

She picked up her jacket and purse and made her way downstairs. Again, nobody was home and Paige had been alone all day, which had bored her so much that she had actually cleaned her room. Paige grabbed her cellphone from the couch and left the Manor, not realising that Cole just shimmered into the livingroom to talk to her.

A 20 minutes later she was dancing happily to the music when a talk, dark guy approached her. ''I couldn't keep my eyes off of you I really need to know your name.'' He said in her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back gently. Paige looked up and laughed slightly, ''Well, that's got to be about the most original pick-up line I've ever heard.'' She replied with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

She turned towards the guy, ''I'm Paige.'' The guy smiled at her, ''Jamie. That's a really great name Paige. Would you like a drink?'' he asked her. Paige hesitated for a moment and then nodded. What would be the harm in having one drink with him, she was thirsty anyway.

Cole walked into the club he had sensed Paige in. He looked around and smiled slightly, this wasn't exactly the type of club he liked. But maybe that was because he was 117 years old and his favourite music was jazz.

Cole still decided to go and look for Paige and he walked into the large room. The colourful flashing lights nearly blinded him and he narrowed his eyes, scanning the place for Paige. He made his way over to the bar and saw Paige disappear into the toilets with a tall handsome guy, though she didn't look too comfortable with it. Cole raised his eyebrow curiously and made his way through the dancing crowd, being so tall he could easily see over the people's head and he walked upto the toilets. Cole tried to listen to what was going on, but he couldn't hear a thing because of the loud thumping music.

He shook his head slightly irritated and pushed the door open. He was now standing in a small space, left were the men's rooms and right were the lady's rooms. He stood there for a moment deciding which way he'd go.

Meanwhile, Jamie pushed Paige against the wall gently, ''You're really gorgeous.'' He whispered, brushing her cheek with his finger softly. Paige smiled slightly and bit her lower lip, not sure yet if she was going to allow him to do what he wanted. Before she could decide she felt Jamie's lips push against hers hungrily. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and kissed back gently.

Jamie pushed against her and moved his hand up to her breasts.

Paige pulled back slightly, ''Not yet.'' She told him quietly. ''Hmm. Don't be afraid. Just relax and have some fun.'' Jamie replied as he started to make a trail of butterfly kisses in her neck. He moved his hands down her body and pulled her dress up slightly. Paige closed her eyes and put her hands on his, ''Don't.'' she whispered. Jamie ignored her and unbuckled his belt.

''Jamie..'' Paige placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but Jamie was stronger than her.

''The lady said no.'' A heavy male voice said behind Jamie's back. Jamie pulled away from Paige and turned around. ''Cole.'' Paige gasped, though sounding relieved that he was there. She quickly pulled her dress back down. Jamie looked at Cole and considered argueing with him, but there was someone about the man that made him feel intimidated and very small. ''Hey, I was just trying to have some fun.'' He said, holding his hands up innocently for emphasis.

''You need to learn what the word 'No' means.'' Cole replied, giving him a threatening look. ''Fine. Relax man I'm out of here.'' He buckled his belt, checked Paige out one last time and then left the room.

Cole rolled his eyes and turned to Paige, ''Are you okay?'' he asked her. Paige nodded. She suddenly didn't feel so comfortable in her short sexy dress and she fiddled with it nervously. ''He didn't hurt you did he?'' Cole took a few steps towards her. ''No he didn't. I mean he tried to but you were here. Thank you.'' Cole smiled slightly at her and nodded trying not to make it obvious that he was checking her not so long, but great legs out. ''It's alright.'' He said settling his gaze on her face, but there were her full, glossy lips. Cole bit his lower lip trying not to show her how extremely attractive he found her at the moment. If he hadn't such a bad past with her he had definitely tried to kiss her. Her body, her delicate face, the sparkling brown eyes.

Cole wondered why he had never see all of her good qualities before. ''Erm..- We should probably go then, this is the ladies room after all.'' She reminded him. Cole nodded slowly,

''Right. I kind of wanted to talk to you.'' He followed her lead out of the toilets trying not to watch her elegant moving hips. ''Maybe we should go outside to talk, the music is too loud here.'' Paige said close to Cole's ear. She picked up her jacket and her purse. Cole smiled, ''Yeah, I'd probably feel more comfortable without this music, not exactly my thing.'' He said. Paige smiled back at him and nodded. _Great smile._ Cole thought as they left the club together. They walked along the road.

''So what is it that you wanted to talk about?'' Paige asked, though she could easily have guessed the answer. Cole slipped his hands into his pockets,

''That kiss.'' He replied. He still couldn't imagine that Paige was in love with him like she had claimed a few nights earlier. They had felt so much hatred for each other in the past year and a half, why would she like him now? ''I know. I shouldn't have done that – '' ''No, Paige the kiss was great.. I mean..'' Cole trailed off. _Damn it. You idiot. _He cursed himself silently in his mind. He had specifically planned on not telling her that. Paige looked up at him, completely confused. Had he just admitted that he had enjoyed the kiss? She cocked a demanding eyebrow.

''Well – You know. For as long as it lasted.'' Cole said quietly. _Shit shit shit. Stop it Cole._ He thought, but he couldn't stop. Someone he just couldn't lie to Paige.

''Right.'' Paige said, unsure of how to reply. She thought he hated her, the how could he have enjoyed the kiss? It hadn't even been a proper kiss. ''Cole what are you saying?'' she looked up at him shivering slightly because of the cold night breeze. Cole glanced at her and caught her shivering. ''I'm saying that if we wanted to get together. I mean. – I just think it's better if we don't see each other anymore.'' He told her as he took his jacket off. ''Why? You don't like me and I.. well don't really want to admit it. Okay maybe you're right.''

She shook her head when Cole offered her his jacket. ''Well – Good.'' Cole swung his jacket over his shoulder and turned into a dark alley with Paige. She stopped and turned to him, ''So what are you going to do now?'' she asked. Cole let out a small sigh and bit his lower lip.

''I guess I'm going to move. You know so I won't bother you and your sisters anymore.'' He glanced at Paige and they made eye-contact. ''Okay. Good luck then I guess.'' Paige said, as they did the whole 'handshake or kiss' dance. Cole nodded absent-mindedly, distracted by her sparkling brown eyes which were still watching him and his movements. He took a hesitating step closer to her. Paige bit her lower lip and pushed herself up onto tiptoes. She put her hand on his chest tentatively and kissed his cheek softly.

Cole closed his eyes, lost in the moment.

He could feel the butterflies swarming his stomach when her soft lips touched his rough skin. He decided to take the risk and move his head, pushing his lips against hers gently.

Paige smiled slightly against his lips before she kissed back, taking a few steps closer to him. Cole let his jacket drop to the ground and moved his strong muscular arms around her body, not noticing that his jacket had fallen in some dirt. Paige let the kiss grow more passionate for a moment and then pulled back slightly. She kept her face close to his and could feel his warm, heavy breathing on her face.

''My sisters are going to kill me.'' She whispered. Cole smiled slightly and played with her top, ''Do you want to come with me to my hotelroom?'' he asked carefully. He couldn't rememeber the last time he had been this nervous around a woman. Paige looked into his deep blue eyes. If she was going to take this step it could mean that her sisters would find out and then she'd be in trouble.

On the other hand; Cole's offer was very tempting and he sisters didn't necessarily have to find out as long as the two of them would keep this quiet. Cole shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't said anything for the past minute, but it seemed more like hours to him. ''Love to.'' Paige finally replied, a slight smile playing on her lips. Cole smiled back and let his shimmering starting to work on both of their bodies. All that was left behind was Cole's jacket in the dirt.

Only a few moments later they shimmered into Cole's modern hotelroom. Cole let go off Paige and walked towards the door. He locked it quietly so they wouldn't be disturbed. Paige sat down in the large bed and started taking her shoes off. It was really going to happen now, she just hoped that he wouldn't change his mind at the very last moment. Cole smiled slightly and walked towards her, she seemed slightly nervous which surprised Cole. He had always thought she was a very confident woman. Though he could relate at the moment.

Paige sat up and looked at him. Cole smiled at her and watched her lying back on the bed. That meant it was his turn now, he placed his hands next to her body and moved himself above her. Paige looked up at him and smiled. Cole smiled back nervously, he hadn't felt like this since a very long time. Normally he wasn't this nervous, but Paige had something about her that made him feel this way. That made him feel as though this was his first time. Cole could only hope that it wouldn't go as his first time, which had been really awkward. He lowered his head slightly and let his lips play on hers carefully. Paige kissed back and moved her hand to his cheek, letting the kiss become more confident and passionate. Cole lowered his weight onto her body and run his hand up her leg, causing Paige to pull it up. She ran her hands down his chest and started to unbutton his dark red shirt ever so gentle.

**To be continued..**

A/N - Well that was chapter 3, Cole let Paige know that he didn't hate her as much as he actually claimed to. If you wonder what happens next be kind a leave a review, the maybe I will chapter 4 up soon, got it almost finished.. xxxx


	4. Sad eyes

**Previously .. **_He lowered his head slightly and let his lips play on hers carefully. Paige kissed back and moved her hand to his cheek, letting the kiss become more confident and passionate. Cole lowered his weight onto her body and run his hand up her leg, causing Paige to pull it up. She ran her hands down his chest and started to unbutton his dark red shirt ever so gentle... _

**The story continues..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed characters!**

**4: Sad eyes. **

Paige turned over once more before she started to wake. The cold soft sheets against her skin made her shiver with delightment and she stretched gently, a smile growing on her face as she remembered where she was. Paige opened her eyes and turned over to look at Cole, but then discovered that he wasn't there.

Paige raised an eyebrow, confused and sat up scrambling the sheets together. Last night had been so amazing, her body was still tingling from Cole's kisses and his fingers running across her soft skin. For the second time in a matter of minutes she shivered and she took in the room.

Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, but Cole's were already gone. Paige's brow furrowed even more when she noticed a scrap of paper on the table. She got up and wrapped the white sheet around her body. She padded along the carpet towards the table and also noticed a quick breakfast standing on it which, Paige asumed, was for her.

She ignored her breakfast and picked the note up. _'Underworld, hope you like toast. I'll call you, Cole.'_ It said. Paige stared at the note in unbelief. _I'll call you? _She thought, obviously offended. ''I'll call you?'' she put the note down angrily, knocking over the glass of orange juice and spilling it all over the table. She didn't care. First he left her like that and now he didn't even mention one thing about their fantastic night together? Paige shook her head in complete frustration and gathered her clothes. ''First he plays my rescuer and now he treats me like a whore?'' she said to herself.

_God how I hate him. _She threw the sheet onto the bed and got dressed, still mumbling and swearing into nothingness. She let out a heavy sigh and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Paige made her way back over to the table and picked up the pen that Cole had used an hour earlier and she quickly wrote something down on the other side of the note. _There that should be enough._ She thought. She threw the pen back down and orbed out of the hotelroom, leaving a small pool of orange juice on the table behind. Not noticing that it started to drip onto the expensive carpet.

''Hey you stranger where did you come from?'' Piper said when Paige orbed into the kitchen. ''Coffe. Big mug of caffeine.'' Paige replied making her way over to the counter, being oblivious to the fact that he mascara was drooping rapidly and that her dress was slightly crumpled. ''You came from coffee?'' Piper asked with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. She sipped from her own hot brown liquid. Paige squinted her eyes at her older sister, ''Not cute. Where's the sugar?'' she asked pouring herself some coffee.

''Second cupboard, third shelf. Aren't you going to tell who you slept with last night? And who obviously pissed you off so much?'' Piper continued, knowing her baby-sister well enough for trying to change the subject. ''Nope.'' Paige chucked three teaspoons of sugar into her coffee and took a sip, closing her eyes momentarily.

''I so want to be your dentist, he must be a millionair since you eat and drink so much sugar.'' Piper kidded, trying to light her sister's mood, yet managing to find another way to annoy Paige. ''Well at least someone can afford a whore then, in stead of playing mind-games with an innocent girl.'' Paige mocked, wrapping her finger around the warm mug.

Piper raised her eyebrow and sat down at the kitchentable, ''Sit.'' She told Paige, pointing at the chair on the other side of the table for emphasis. Paige pulled a face, but did as her other sister said. ''What happened? Who treated you so bad, sweetie?'' Piper asked, concern now taking over. ''Just. – Just a guy from whom I thought that he was sweet and gentle and caring.'' She replied, poking at her coffee with the small spoon. ''Did he hurt you?'' Piper looked over at Paige, who seemed down and disappointed.

''No, well yes. I mean we had an amazing night.. It was really..-'' Paige let out a sigh, ''Great you know, best sex of my life. But when I woke up he was gone and he left a note saying he'd call me. Come to think of it he doesn't even have my phone-number.'' Paige replied, she dropped the spoon into her mug and took a big swug of her coffee. Piper reached over and put a calming hand onto Paige's hand. ''It will be okay hunny. He probably freaked out, most men do that after a one-nightstand.'' Piper told her. She watched a small smile growing on Paige's face. ''And you would know because?'' Paige looked into her sister's eyes.

Piper looked away quickly, ''Well, - You hear stories you know and – umm.'' _Busted. _she thought. Paige let out a laugh, talking with Piper always cheered her up. ''You're probably right. He's a bastard and it's more off a loss for him than for me.'' Paige said. Piper nodded in agreement, ''That's how I know you.'' She replied and she got up. ''Now I'd go and sort your face out, unless you want Phoebe to start a big lecture on you and giving you advice.'' She told Paige. Paige pretended to see that as her worst nightmare coming true and she orbed out in a swirl of blue lights. Piper laughed gently and looked up when Leo entered the room, ''Hey gorgeous.'' She told him.

Paige wrapped a towel around her body and walked towards the mirror. She wiped the fog that had formed on it away and looked at herself. Awful, her hair matted down like that.

Paige picked up the blow-dryer and started to use it on her short red hair. If anything would make her feel better, then it was taking a nice hot bath. This time, however, it hadn't worked and she didn't know why. _Don't let Cole get to you, Paige. _She told herself, whilst staring into the mirror blankly. ''100 dollar for one night? I had no idea you were that expensive.'' A male voice said behind her back. Paige jumped and dropped the blow-dryer, she spotted Cole behind her by looking in the mirror. ''Damn it, C..-''

Cole cut her off by pulling a face and putting his finger on his lips. ''Cold.'' Paige quickly corrected herself, Phoebe was still upstairs and she could easily hear her sister in the bathroom through the thin walls. Cole smiled slightly and shower Paige the note, which said _'$100,- please.'_ In Paige's curly handwriting. She bit her lower lip and Cole raised an eyebrow. ''I was mad.'' Paige told him. ''Why did you leave like that? I mean didn't you think last night was great? I thought it was and you just leave me a note, saying you'll call me?''

Cole let out a slight laugh which made Paige even more upset, ''You don't even take me serious, do you?'' She picked the blow-dryer up and put it back where it belonged. Cole watched all of her movements, ''I did think it was great, Paige. In fact I think you were even better than your sister. I'm sorry if I've hurt you.'' He replied, the tone in his voice serious and truthful. Paige looked at him.

"Well. I just.. I'm sick of being treated like that. Like a whore. Too many guys have hurt me, Cole. I can't handle any more hurt at the moment.'' Cole quickly glanced at the door and then back at Paige, ''Look maybe we can go somewhere more private? I mean if your sisters hear me..'' he said carefully.

Paige narrowed her eyes slightly at him. ''In this?'' she said, gazing down at the towel that was wrapped around her body. Cole smiled, ''I've seen you in far more revealing outfits, besides I think you like great.'' He told her.

''You're just saying that to suck up to me. I'm not planning on forgiving you that easily.'' She mocked. Cole walked closer to her and placed his hand on her waist. ''Maybe I can change your plans then.'' He lowered his head and let his lips play on hers softly. Paige shook her head and shoved him away, ''God. What do you think of me Cole? You really can't make me forgive you just because you kiss me!''

Cole let out a sigh and seemed a little disappointed, ''Just please, let me take you somewhere else so we can talk.'' He almost begged her. Paige looked at him and folded her arms, ''Fine then. 10 minutes.'' She told him. Cole nodded his head and put his hand on her arm and he shimmered out with her.

Cole shimmered with Paige into his hotelroom and Paige shook his arm off. ''Okay. Spill and hurry so I can go and get dressed.'' She told him. She walked away from him to make sure she wouldn't get tempted again and she folded her arms to created somewhat of an invisable shield between. Cole looked at her and rolled his eyes.

''Paige. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really had to go to the Underworld.'' He said. Paige shook her head, obviously not wanting to believe him. ''You only slept with me, because you wanted to hurt me didn't you?''

Cole sighed, ''Yes Paige. I did, I thought you'd be a good fuck and that I had been planning on dumping you the very next morning.'' He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Paige bit her lower lip and looked at him. ''Look, Would you rather have a demon finding out about us sleeping together?'' He walked towards her, filling up the gap between them. Paige let out a sigh, she couldn't stand the fact that she was out of things to say, because he was right. In stead she turned away from him. ''Paige please. It wasn't my intention to hurt you.'' He said placing his hands on her shoulders. Paige huffed and turned her body towards him again.

''You've hurt me so many times Cole. Why would this time be any different?'' She snapped, looking at him her gaze full of hatred. How could she have been so stupid to trust him? To have feelings for him? Cole glanced at her and let his sparkling white teeth bite down on his bottom lip. He never liked it when she gave him that look. If looks could kill he'd be a very dead man.

He sighed slightly, ''Paige, will you please give me another chance?'' he looked into her brown eyes, which were full of hurt. She opened her mouth to reply when she heard a jingle and looked up, the Elders were calling her. ''I have to go.'' She told him. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''You're going in that?'' he nodded his head towards the towel that was still wrapped around her body. Paige looked down at herself and sighed, ''Great. Totally forgot.'' She said. Cole moved away from her and walked into the bathroom.

Moments later he returned with a soft, spotless white bathrobe and he handed it to Paige. ''Use that.'' He told her. Paige bit her lower lip, ''Turn around.'' She said.

Cole rolled his eyes, ''I've seen you naked last night, Paige.'' ''That was different, turn around.'' She repeated, giving him a stern look. Cole nodded his head and obeyed her. He turned around and waited until Paige had pulled the bathrobe on. He could see a glimpse of her soft white skin in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of him and he smiled slightly to himself. Paige knotted the rope around her waist. ''Have to go. I'll return the bathrobe later.'' She said and orbed out before Cole could even turn around. Cole turned around and caught the tail of sparkling blue orbs that disappeared through the ceiling. He shook his head disappointed, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

If Paige wanted to be stubborn, then he'd be stubborn too.

**To be continued ...**

**A/N - There it was, chapter 4. I really hope you liked:) If you did, please let me know and leave a review. If you didn't.. too bad I'm sorry. I hope to update the next chapter soon! xxx**


	5. Nothing about Love makes sense

**Previously.. **_Cole had left in the morning. When Paige woke up she found a note saying he'd call her, but she didn't take this so well and got mad at him. Cole tried to convince her to give him a second chance, but just as he had almost convinced her she got jingled by the Elders and she had to leave.. Cole keeps trying.._

**Disclaimer: I do not own them!**

* * *

**5: Nothing about Love makes sense.**

Cole lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He let out a small sigh and let his fingers dug deeper into the pillow. _Why for the love of God does she have to be so god damn stubborn._ He thought to himself and then realised _Can you even use 'for the love of God' and 'God damn' in one sentence? _He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes. _Halliwell women_ he thought frustratedly.

Cole had tried to convice Paige to give him a second chance, but she just wouldn't listen. Now he was out of ideas. He had already given her flowers, phoned her a several times, shimmered into her bedroom, but each and every time she had blown him off. Cole had seen the look in her eyes, though. It hurt her to tell him to leave. To tell him she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. _Women, I will probably never understand them. _Cole turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He hated himself. For having feelings for Paige. For leaving her that very morning and for, he didn't want to admit it, falling in love with her. Cole's eyes were drawn to the very corner of the room where they caught the end of a shimmer. Cole immediately sat up and started to work up an energyball.

The demon that had shimmered in was female. A very attractive one as well. Her endless long legs had a perfect tan and her long blonde hair was perfectly curled and stayed perfectly in place when she walked over to Cole. ''You're not going to vanquish me now are you?'' she said with a slight pout. Cole extinguised the energyball, ''Jane.'' He said, his voice was slightly hoarse since he hadn't spoken in a while. Jane gave him a seductive smile and stood now in front of him. ''I sensed you were lonely and I thought you could use some company.'' She told him.

''I broke up with you 3 years ago Jane.'' Cole reminded her, trying not to look at her legs and her ultra short mini skirt. ''That doesn't mean we can't have some fun. You're single after all.'' She ran a soft finger down his cheek. Cole moved his head slightly and closed his eyes, she was a seductress and unfortunately Cole had a big weakness for them.

''Don't you want to know if we can still be so good together, Cole?'' She moved her hands down to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Cole re-opened his eyes and looked into her deep green ones. ''I don't have feelings for you anymore.'' He said, feeling his breath become heavier. He watched the smile growing on her face and she leaned closer to him, ''Let me take care of that.'' She whispered seductively in his ear.

Cole bit his lower lip and closed his eyes when she started to kiss his neck softly.

He let her take his shirt off and let her push him back on the bed. Jane moved herself on top of him and looked down at him smiling. Cole ran his hand across her waist and pulled her closer. ''You haven't changed have you.'' He said. Jane put her finger to his lips and lowered her head. Cole opened his mouth slightly ready to kiss her, but Paige orbed in at that very moment.

Paige saw Cole on the bed with the gorgeous blonde woman on top of him and she felt her eyes practically bulge out of her head. ''Oh my God!'' she said in total unbelief. ''I can't believe this!'' Cole looked at Paige and then back at Jane and he pushed her off himself gently. ''Paige it's not what it looks like.'' He told her sitting up. ''You were lying there with a drop dead gorgeous on top of you, basically making out. Tell what that doesn't look like Cole!'' Paige yelled at him. Jane sat up with a smug smile on her face, ''This your girlfriend baby?'' she said, placing her hand upon Cole's arm. Cole moved his arm and pushed himself up from the bed, ''I need you to leave Jane.'' He said.

Jane simply smiled and got up as well, she made her way over to him and put her hand on his cheek, ''Let me know when you want to finish this.'' She gave him a meaningful wink. ''Jane I already spared your life once I will not do it again.'' Cole told her in a threatening voice. Jane pushed herself up onto tiptoes and kissed Cole on his lips softly, ''You know you want me.'' She whispered, but loud enough for Paige to hear it. Paige huffed and folded her arms, not sure why she was still there.

Cole closed his eyes momentarily and formed an energyball behind his back. ''I'm warning you.'' He said. Jane turned to Paige and smiled, ''You're boyfriend's amazing in bed, thanks for sharing him.'' She told her. Paige opened her mouth to snap something in reply, but found herself unable to when she watched Jane's eyes widen in horror. Cole had hit her with his energyball. ''Oh my God.'' Jane squeeked and then her body erupted into flames. All that was left of her was a scorch mark on the carpet.

''She was getting on my last nerve.'' Cole said. Paige looked at him in unbelief, ''You just vanquished her.'' She told him. ''I know. She was a seductress, couldn't keep her hands off of me.'' Cole walked towards Paige carefully. ''You know I came here to tell you I was willing to give you a second chance, but now you can just forget it.'' Paige wanted to orb out, but Cole grabbed her arm gently. ''Please, don't leave just let me explain.''

Paige looked at his hand and then back at his face.

''Why Cole. So you can play more mind games with me? I'm not going to risk the friendship with my sisters for someone like you.'' Cole sighed heavily and shook his head, ''Fine. I'm too tired to fight any longer. Go home I won't stop you.'' He let go off her arm and walked over to the mini-bar.

Paige watched him she wanted to orb back home, but somehow she couldn't. Something made her wanting to stay. ''Where did you know her from?'' she asked, watching as Cole took a bottle of whiskey out of a cupboard. ''We used to date, before Phoebe.'' Cole replied, pouring himself a glass of the brown liquid.

''Why were you going to kiss her?'' Paige walked towards him, not sure why she was asking this all. Something about him actually made her believe that he was speaking the truth. _Why do you have to look so good._ She thought. Cole saw her watching him and smiled, ''Want one?'' he asked, holding up the bottle. He was glad that she hadn't left him yet. Paige shook her head, ''I don't drink remember.'' ''Right.'' Cole picked his glass up and walked over to her. ''I thought you were angry with me?'' he looked at her.

''I am.'' Paige watched him bringing the glass to his lips and bit her lower lip. _Don't look at his lips Paige. _She thought to herself. Cole took a sip from the alcoholic liquid and watched as Paige licked her lips. _Don't look at her lips Cole. _He thought to himself as he put the drink down.

''You know. I should probably go.'' Paige said. ''Before my sisters..- '' she was cut off my Cole who put his finger to her lips. ''Don't go.'' He whispered. Paige looked up at him and they made eye-contact. ''Why not.'' She whispered back. ''Because..'' Cole removed his finger and stepped closer to her, ''I don't want you to.'' ''Why not?'' Paige bit her lower lip and looked into his eyes.

She could feel the tension in the room because of the closeness of their bodies, but she didn't move away from him either. ''Because..- '' Cole swallowed hard, if any demon would ever find out about this confession he'd have to hear this the rest of his life. Though he was not sure how long that would be until he got vanquished again. ''I like you.'' He whispered, moving his face closer to hers.

''I like you too.'' Paige replied moving her hand to the back of his neck. Cole smiled and went to kiss her, but Paige pulled away. ''Damn it.'' She cursed, letting go off him. Cole looked at her being slightly puzzled, ''What's wrong? Bad breath?'' he asked. Paige shook her head, ''Charge.'' She replied pouting slightly.

''Since when..-'' Cole didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Paige kissed his cheek quickly and then disappeared in a swirl of bright blue lights, lighting up the room for a few seconds. Cole rolled his eyes, ''Whitelighters.'' He mumbled a little frustrated. ''They always orb out on the good parts.''

Hours later Paige orbed into her bedroom. She let out an exhausted sigh and flopped down onto the bed.

Being a whitelighter was still pretty new to her and her new charge took more energy than she thought. Paige kicked her shoes off and laid back on bed, looking up at a burst in the white ceiling. _Should get Leo to fix that. _She thought to herself. Leo had always been the handy handyman around the house and it was good that he was so handy with all the demonic attacks. ''Thought you'd never come back.'' Cole's voice said from a corner from the bedroom.

Paige sat up and smiled as he stepped into her view. ''Cole what if my sisters hear you?'' She whispered. ''They won't. I can be very quiet.'' He said as he made his way over to the bed. Paige laughed slightly. ''Yeah you definitely proved that a couple of nights ago, didn't you?'' she teased moving her legs so he could sit down. Cole took place on the bed, ''You weren't that silent yourself either.'' He reminded her as a smile crept onto his face. ''Hmm.'' Paige pulled him closer at his dark coloured tie, ''Just cut to the chase. I don't want to wait any longer.'' She gave him a seductive smile.

Cole put his hand on the bed and pushed his rough lips against her glossy ones. Paige smiled before kissing back and she moved her arms around his neck. After a several days of denial and arguements their lips finally met again. Paige let Cole push her body back on the bed gently and ran her hand down his arm.

Cole pulled back slightly out of breath from the intense and passionate kiss. ''You're supposed to breathe through your nose when you kiss somebody.'' Paige told him with a cocky smile. Cole laughed slightly and started to unbutton her blouse carefully, trying not to show he'd rather have torn it from her body. He figured that Paige wouldn't appreciate it that much, even though she arched her back towards him to let him know how bad she wanted him.

Paige watched his gently movements and smiled slightly. She kissed back when his lips touched hers again and she tolled over so that she was on top. Cole pulled back slightly and looked at her placing his hands on her legs. ''You're going to wear the pants in the relationship, aren't you?'' he asked her. Paige looked down at him, ''What relationship?'' she teased, hiding her smile and lowering her lips to his neck. Cole closed his eyes and shifted slightly underneath her, ''This one.'' He started to breathe deeper.

''Hmm.'' Paige murmered against the skin of his neck. She continued the trail of butterfly kisses and ran her hands down his chest. Cole moaned quietly. ''Paige..'' he moved his hands up her back and hooked his fingers around the straps of her bra. Paige moved down slightly and Cole let his hands run down againm accidently letting of the straps of her bra snap against her skin.

_Shit. _He thought. Paige flinched slightly and pulled back. Cole looked at her, ''Sorry.'' He grinned. Paige bit her lower lip trying not burst out in laughing, but when Cole did she couldn't hold it back any longer. ''Shhh..'' Cole laughed, taking Paige's hands within his.

Paige looked at him and smiled, ''That hurt.'' She told him now with a more serious look on her face. ''I'll kiss it better.'' Cole put his finger to her lips. ''Hmm. Later maybe.'' Paige kissed the top of his finger and then lowered her now less glossy lips back to his.

* * *

**A/n: Aaaand chapter 5 is done. I really hope you liked and I've already started chapter 6. Pleaseeeeee leave a review I'd really appreciate it! xxx**


	6. An imperfect lie

**Previously ... **_''Shh..'' Cole laughed, taking Paige's hands within his. Paige looked at him and smiled, ''That hurt.'' She told him now with a more serious look on her face. ''I'll kiss it better.'' Cole put his finger to her lips. ''Hmm. Later maybe.'' Paige kissed the top of her finger and then lowered her now less glossy lips back to his._

_**Paige has forgiven Cole and they are now a couple. **_

**Disclaimer: huzzah huzzah huzzah yadda blahblah. meh.**

* * *

**6: An imperfect lie.**

''Oh very sexy Paige. Got a new boyfriend?'' Phoebe asked as she peered past the curtain of the changing cabin. Paige looked up and narrowed her eyes and her older sister, ''Why do you think these curtains hang here?'' she replied with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Phoebe flashed her baby sister a big grin, ''Come on I'm your sister, besides I've seen you in far more revealing outfits. Who is this sexy nightwear for?'' she informed curiously. Paige ran her hands down the silky fabric of the dark blue slipdress, 'No one.'' She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and gazed at Phoebe who obviously didn't believe her. ''How long have you two been dating?'' she continued.

''About a week. Maybe 10 days.'' Paige replied, figuring Phoebe wasn't going to give in before she got an answer. She might as well just play along. ''Well I can assure you that you two will have a hot night together when whatever his name is sees you in this. What is his name by the way?''

_Oh god give me a good name. _Paige thought desperatly. ''His name is.. Jude.'' She told her sister, ''Now go help Piper with her clothes, because she'll need you more than I do.'' Phoebe rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Paige before closing the curtain. Paige listened until she heard her heels ticking away over the floor and smiled slightly to herself. She had done some really good saving there, Phoebe didn't seem to be suspicious and neither was Piper.

She didn't want to think about what would happen if her two sisters found out that she, Paige the one who had claimed to hate Cole the most, was actually dating the Ex-Source. Paige got changed into her own clothes again and took the slipdress to pay for it. She hoped that Cole would like it, they had planned a romantic dinner for tonight and Paige would sleep over at Cole's apartment, which he had moved into a few days ago. Paige hadn't seen it yet because they both had been busy but tonight Cole would show her his new place. ''Ready sis?'' Piper's voice said behind her. ''Yep.'' Paige turned around and smiled at Piper, who was now 6 months pregnant from her and Leo's daughter. _Still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. _Paige thought to herself as she and her sisters left the shop.

Cole was in his apartment. He put the finishing touches to the set dinnertable and smiled slightly to himself. _Perfect. _He thought. He quickly picked the carton boxes from the take-out food up and hid them in a kitchen cupboard. _She'll never notice I haven't cooked this myself. _Cole looked around the room and waved his hand, making several candles appear around the place. Cole waved his hand again and the lights went out and the curtains closed. _Now she can orb._ Cole thought and he waited for the blue lights to appear, but they didn't. Cole moved the vase with the rose that was standing on the table and he replaced the cutlery.

Paige still didn't orb in. _Women. _Cole thought as he sat down on one of the chairs. He looked up smiling when the familiar swirl of blue lights lit up the room. ''Finally.'' He said getting to his feet. ''I'm sorry Leo was nagging.''

Paige smiled shyly and fidgeted with her green short dress, obviously feeling a little nervous. ''You look great baby.'' Cole told her as he walked over to her, he paused when he realised what he had called her and he glanced at Paige, but she seemed to like it. ''Thanks, so do you.'' Paige put her bag down on the couch and let Cole greet her with a soft kiss on her cheek. ''Are you hungry?'' Cole wrapped his muscular arms around her body and watched Paige nodding in reply. ''Starved.'' She put her hands on his chest making Cole smile slightly. He loved the feeling of a pair of female hands right there on his heart. It made him feel as though Paige completely trusted him and that she was his. ''Lets eat then, I've made indian.'' He told her with a kiss on her forehead. Paige looked over at the set dinnertable and laughed.

''No you didn't. That's take-out indian.'' Cole looked at her, ''Damn, you're smarter than I thought.'' He grinned. ''Dude, if anyone's knows take-out then it's me. I can't cook so I really didn't have much of a choice when I lived on my own in my crappy loft.'' Paige told him with a serious look on her face. ''Though I love indian so I appreciate the struggle you've been through for ordering it.'' She kissed him quickly and let go off him making her way over to the table. Cole watched her and shook his head slightly it was obvious that she was the youngest halliwell. She was a whole lot different than Phoebe, more fun-loving and she had way more energy.

An hour and a half later Cole was laying on his large couch with a glass of wine. Paige had disappeared into the bathroom 15 minutes ago saying she had a surprise for him. Cole, figuring that it would at least take upto 20 minutes before she came out again, had poured himself a glass of his favourite australian red wine and installed himself on the brown sofa. He yawned slightly and ran his hand over the leather fabric, he was becoming bored now.

_I should ask Paige why women always take so long in the bathroom. _He thought to himself as he sat up and finished the glass of wine. He put it down on the small side-table and looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. ''Close your eyes.'' Paige's voice said from the other side of the room. Cole smiled slightly and closed his eyelids slowly. 'Have you got them closed?'' ''Yep.'' He replied not being able to hide the grin that was plastered on his face. Paige made her way over to Cole and sat down on his lap sideways. Cole moved his arms around her, ''Can I open them now?'' he asked. Paige smiled, ''Yeah. You can.'' Cole opened his eyes and looked at Paige. He felt his jaw drop slightly when he saw her in the slipdress. ''Paige..'' he said. Paige laughed slightly and put her hand on his cheek, ''Like it?'' she looked into his eyes. Cole smiled, ''Love it.'' He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

Paige moved her arm around his neck and kissed back gently when someone knocked on the door. "Hmm.'' Cole pulled back slightly. Paige looked at him, ''Can't you let them knock?'' she asked with a slight smile on her face. Cole kissed her quickly, ''You go to the bedroom, I'll blow them off and I'll be with you in a minute.'' He told her. Paige got to her feet and smiled, ''Hurry.'' She said. Cole nodded and got to his feet. He made his way over to the door and opened it with a swift movement. ''Can I..- Shit Leo.'' He said out loud. Leo was standing outside the door, his eyes widened in unbelief as he saw Cole standing in front of him. _Shit._ Cole thought. _Shit shit shit. _''Umm..'' ''Cole. You're back? Again? What the hell.'' Leo said, recovering from his shock. ''Surprise.'' Cole replied with a fake smile. ''What are you doing here? I sensed Paige here.'' Leo told him. Cole bit his lower lip and glanced over his shoulder, ''Paige ain't here. She doesn't even know I'm back. Nobody knew.'' Leo eyed him suspiciously, ''I'm not stupid Cole. What's going on.'' ''Nothing..'' Cole lied. Leo rolled his eyes and pushed past Cole, ''What have you done to her. Where is she.'' ''Hey. Hey hey!'' Cole grabbed Leo's arm, ''Paige is not here Leo.'' He told him in his most threatening voice. If Leo would find Paige in the bedroom they were in big trouble. Big with a capital 'B'.

''Don't threaten me Cole.'' Leo replied, moving his arm and walking into the apartment. ''If Phoebe finds out you're back she'll never be able to live in peace again.'' ''I wasn't planning on getting her back. I just want to live my life. Here. Alone.'' Cole said following Leo, hoping that he could stop him from going into the bedroom. Leo looked around the livingroom and noticed the 2 plates on the table. _Damn it forgot to take them to the kitchen. _Cole thought, he had to come up with something. ''I..I've had dinner with a woman I've met earlier.'' He said when he saw leo raising his eyebrow. Leo shook his head obvioulsy not believing Cole and walked towards the bedroom. ''Leo I'm warning you. Get out of my house.'' Cole said forming an energyball, he wasn't going to hurt Leo, but he had to make it look as though he was willing to if he didn't leave.

Before Leo could reach the bedroom, though, the door opened and Paige walked out still in the slipdress, ''Cole are they gone..Ooh..no they're not.'' She said when she saw Leo standing in front of her. She bit her lower lip and quickly closed the door again. ''Paige…'' Leo said in a threatening voice. Paige leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, _I'm sooo dead.'' _She thought to herself as she took a deep breath. ''Yeah Leo?'' she opened the door again and popped her head around it. Leo glanced at Cole and then back at Paige and suddenly he understood what was going on. ''You've been sleeping together?'' he asked, starting to get angry.

''Um.. Yeh well. That about sums it up.'' Cole said, looking down at the floor after having extinguished the energyball. ''Paige! This is extremely irresponsible of you. Do you know what will happen if Piper and Phoebe find out about this?'' Leo folded his arms and stared hard at Paige. Paige looked back at him, ''They'll kill me?''

''Oh I think you can count on that.'' He replied. ''Get your stuff and go back to the Manor with me. You can't see Cole any longer.'' Cole opened his mouth to reply, but Paige was quicker. ''No Leo. I don't want to leave. I'm 25 years old I can do what I want and if I want to stay with Cole then I will.'' She folded her arms and stared back at her brother-in-law who seemed to get really pissed off. ''Your sisters need you for a potion, Paige. You're coming home with me. Now.'' Leo told her. Paige sighed.

''Just.. just.. Fine. Only because it's for a potion. I'm so not doing this because you told me to.'' She disappeared back into the bedroom to change.

Cole looked up when Leo turned back to him, ''Well.. This is awkward.'' He said.

''If you don't leave this town, Cole. I will personally send you back to hell.'' Leo said picking up Paige's shoes. ''You can't make me leave, Leo.'' Cole walked upto the blonde whitelighter. ''And why not, Cole?'' Leo looked up at Cole, even though Cole was taller than him he wasn't intimidated and he stayed where he was. ''I .. love Paige. I'm not going to stop seeing her.'' He said. ''I don't care if you love her. Demons and whitelighters can't date and that's why this has to end. Also because Phoebe and Piper will kill you both if they find out.'' He took a small step back when he saw the rage growing in Cole's eyes. ''Been there done that. Do you really think you can keep me dead for long?'' ''Leo? I'm done.'' Paige's voice said behind Leo's back. Leo gave Cole another angry look and turned to Paige. ''Lets go.'' He said and orbed out. Paige sighed deeply and glanced at Cole. ''I'll call you.'' He whispered. Paige smiled slightly and nodded her head beforing orbing out and leaving a worried and angry Cole behind.

Moments later Paige orbed into the kitchen of the Manor, Leo was already waiting for her there. ''If I find out that you went back to Cole, Paige. I will tell the Elders.'' He said. ''Oh shock, tell the Elders. What's the worst they can do? Clip my wings? Won't that technically make me a mortal? Then I can be with Cole, can't I.'' she spat back, putting her bag down on the table voilently. ''Paige, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't know you like this.'' Leo said, not noticing that his voice was becoming louder and louder. ''Maybe I'm just sick of people telling me what to do Leo. If I want to be with Cole then I'll be with Cole and there's nothing you can do about it.''

She folded her arms, happy with her argument. She watched Leo's jaw dropping slightly and smiled to herself, _Good. At least he realises how serious I am about this. _She thought. ''Phoebe..'' Leo said. Paige raised her eyebrow, confused. ''What?''

''You're with Cole?'' Phoebe's voice said behind her back. Paige closed her eyes. _Oh no. Please don't let her be there._

* * *

**A/N - Okay so I know I'm a really fast writer.. hehe. Second chapter in 3 days ain't that good. I think that deserves a review don't you? Review review review cheers review! please! I'll try to put chapter 7 up ASAP! xxx**_  
_


	7. Temptations

**A/N: Okay, so I'm at school, bored, and decided to write and upload the next chapter. Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned charmed, I'd write myself in as character and run off with Cole Turner to Fiji. **

* * *

**7: **

**Temptations.**

Paige turned around and noted Phoebe standing in the doorway, her arms were folded and she had a questioning look on her face. ''You're dating who?'' she looked at her baby-sister, who didn't know what to say. A soft blush crept onto Paige's cheeks and she let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. ''Paige..'' Leo said from behind her. ''I..- I well, I'm dating Cole.'' She confessed quietly, looking down at the floor. She couldn't look at her sister, being afraid of what she was going to say or do. ''Cole? As in Cole Turner?'' Phoebe unfolded her arms and walked towards Paige, whose eyes were still watching everything but Phoebe.

Phoebe could feel the rage growing inside of her as she watched her baby-sister nodding her head almost invisably. ''No Paige. He's dead.'' She replied, not wanting to believe it. _Oh here we go. _Paige thought._ Now I have to confess that I've brought him back and everything will be my fault. How could I be so stupid? _She looked up and into her older sister's eyes.

''I brought him back.'' She folded her arms trying not to show how nervous she was. ''Paige!'' Leo called out in frustration. ''Leo..please.'' Phoebe said, her voice shaking with anger. ''Why Paige?'' her eyes settled back on Paige. ''Look, I didn't mean to okay? I wanted to summon him, but the spell must've backfired or something, because when the smoke disappeared he was there, alive.'' She explained, preparing for Phoebe to start shouting at her.

''She was in Cole's bedroom, not exactly dressed.'' Leo told Phoebe, glancing at Paige who rolled her eyes. _God, Leo. Why can you never be on my side? _She thought to herself as she desperatly tried to come up with an excuse. ''Did you sleep with him Paige?'' Phoebe asked.

''Sleep with who?'' Piper's voice sounded. She walked into the kitchen, her dressing gown trailing behind her and a big smile on her face. Her smile faded quickly when she saw the serious looks on everyone's faces. ''What's going on?''

''I slept with Cole.'' Paige admitted, starting to get angry now as well. The youngest always had to get the blame, they never stood up for her. Piper stared and Paige and then glared at her husband, who confirmed Paige's statement by nodding his head.

''For god's sake Paige, how could you do this to me? To us? You said you hated him!'' Phoebe told her baby-sister, the volume of her voice growing louder and louder.

''I didn't choose to like him Phoebe! I didn't want to fall in love with him.'' Paige grabbed her bag up violently and wanted to storm upstairs, but Piper stood in her way. ''Paige do you have any idea how much trouble we can get into now? If the Elders find out..'' Paige cut her oldest sister off, ''I don't care if they find out, they can do whatever they like. It's ridiculous anyway that they decide whether I can date a guy or not. They're not my parents and neither are you.'' She spat.

Piper opened her mouth to reply, but Phoebe was first. ''Get out Paige.'' She said shakily. Paige turned around and peered at Phoebe who seemed livid with rage. ''Get out of the house I can't see you right now.'' She pointed towards the door. ''I live here too Phoebe.'' Paige replied, slightly shocked by the angry look in Phoebe's eyes, she had no idea Phoebe could get this mad. ''Pheebs, you can't send her away.'' Piper tried to calm her younger sister down, but Phoebe shook her head. ''Watch me.'' She looked at Paige who sighed. ''Fine, whatever. I'll just go to Cole.'' She narrowed her eyes slightly and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Cole was making his bed, slightly angry with the rudeness of Leo. Who was he to decide whether Paige could stay or not? Paige was a grown woman and yes Leo was her whitelighter, but that didn't mean he could decide over her lovelife. Especially when it involved Cole himself. Cole fluffed a pillow and threw it back on the bed. ''Damn whitelighters.'' He cursed. Just as he said he heard Paige's voice from the livingroom. ''Cole?'' she called. Cole cocked an eyebrow and straightened his shirt before making his way into the livingroom.

He found Paige standing next to the couch, tears running down her cheeks. ''Paige.. What's wrong?'' he asked walking over to her. ''They found out. Phoebe wanted me to leave the Manor, we had a fight.'' She said quietly, the sobs racking her body. Cole bit his lower lip, ''I'm sorry. Was she that mad?'' Paige nodded and tried to wipe her tears away which was useless because they kept flowing. ''It's okay. You'll work out it Paige, you're sisters.'' He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to rest her head against his chest. ''I think I crossed the line this time, Cole. Phoebe hates you and I've caused you to ressurrect, she'll never forgive me for that.'' Paige held onto his shirt and closed her eyes, her shoulders still shaking violently. Cole rested his head upon hers lightly and rubbed her back gently in a comforting way.

''It will be fine, trust me. Phoebe doesn't say mad for a long time. Not at you anyway.''

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. ''She told me to leave, Cole. What if it lasts a week? I don't know where to go.'' She whispered against his chest. ''You can stay here for as long as you want, baby. I've got room enough.'' Paige pulled away from his embrace slightly and looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen. ''Thank you.'' She gave him a weak smile. Cole smiled back at her, ''Don't worry about it, at least I'll have someone to keep me warm at nights.'' He kissed her cheek softly, ''Now go and sort yourself out in the bathroom, you'll feel much better.'' Paige nodded slightly and walked off.

Cole watched her go and let a small sigh escape from his mouth. _What have we gotten ourselves into. _He thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, figuring that Paige could probably use some water. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of mineral water out.

Paige checked herself out in the mirror and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. _Much better. _She thought a small smile playing on her lips. She looked down at her feet and discovered that she wasn't wearing any shoes. _Damnit Leo has still got them. _She let out a small sigh and made her way out of the small bathroom. She walked into the livingroom and noticed Cole sitting on the couch staring at the wall in front of him. _Even by just sitting there you're so goddamn attractive. _Paige thought and she shook her head, maybe she shouldn't continue this. The ultra-short fling she and Cole had, or maybe were still having.

Her sisters were more important than Cole, right? _Of course they're more important, Paige. They're family. Cole is just another guy that you'll have to dump because of your freaky second life. _She bit her lower lip and walked over to the couch. Cole let out a sigh and shifted slightly, she was taking long in the bathroom again. _She probably has come to the conclusion that I'm not worth all the hassle. _He thought as he stared down at his shoes.

_And why would she want to be with me, I've tried to kill her countless times, besides I hated her. Nothing will come out of it. We'll just call it a onenightstand. _He smiled slightly to himself and licked his lips that had become very dry. He spun around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Paige's face. ''Oh, it's you.'' He said. Paige nodded her head and slumped down on the couch next to him.

''Feeling any better?'' Cole picked up the bottle of water and handed it to Paige. She smiled slightly and took it from him, for a short moment their fingers brushed. Cole looked at his fingers and then at Paige, who looked away from him instantly, ''Thanks.'' She said, screwing the top of the bottle and raising it to her lips. Cole bit his lower lip and looked down at his hands, ''You know. Paige. Do you think we should end this?''

Paige drunk some of the clear water and then glanced at Cole. _The passion? _She thought. _The amazing kisses and the great sex. Hmm Never. Just tell him what you think. Tell him Paige. _''Yes.'' She said. ''At least I think so. Everything is against us Cole, and nothing will come from it. We're just a woman and man who.. who are attracted to each other, but not in a way that would last. Eventually we'll fall out and then we're back to where we started.''

She watched Cole turning his head towards her and staring hard at her with his piercing blue eyes. _Damn it Paige. _She cursed. _Why don't you just tell him what you think. Stop thinking with your common sense for once in your life. _''You might be right.'' Cole admitted, though her answer wasn't what he had hoped for. She had just seen him as another guy to satisfy her for one night.

_You're really nothing special, Cole. _He thought playing with his nails. ''So. Umm, you can still stay here if you like. I'll sleep on the couch.'' He told her. Paige smiled slightly and nodded, ''Thanks. We can just be friends right?'' she took another sip of the water and looked at the bottle, ''Don't you have something with more taste?'' she asked. Cole laughed slightly, ''Coffee right. I'll make you some.'' He pushed himself up from the couch and made his way over to the open kitchen.

Paige swallowed hard and tried not to look at his well-built arms that were visible under the rolled up sleeves of his shirt.

Hours later Paige woke up with a gasp and sat straight up in bed. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her slipdress to her back. _What the.. _she thought and looked around the room. This wasn't her bedroom, it was Cole's. What had caused her to wake up so suddenly? She couldn't remember having a bad dream.

''Cole?'' she pushed the covers off herself and got to her feet. It was quiet, only the rain ticking against the window was heard. Then lightening lit up the whole room for a second and it was immediately followed by loud thundering. Paige jumped and placed her hand on the bed not to fall back on it. _Damn it Paige it's just thunder. _She said to herself as she shook her head slightly and walked out of the bedroom, careful not to bump into anything.

Cole was laying on the couch on his side. He was asleep and breathing deeply. His large frame barely even fitted onto the couch, but with his knees slightly bend he could lay there. The blanket that covered his body rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing and he moved slightly when the thunder rumbled in the sky. Paige inched into the livingroom and looked around, no-one there. Just Cole asleep on the couch.

She smiled slightly when she saw him, how cute he looked with his hair matted down like that and the fingers of his left hand dug into the pillow underneath his head.

She made her way over to the couch and knelt in front of it quietly, trying not to wake Cole. She didn't understand how he could sleep through this storm, because she figured that was what had woken her up earlier.

Cole moaned slightly in his sleep and shifted causing the blanket to fall to the floor. Paige smiled slightly to herself and picked it up. _I can see why Phoebe wanted to be with you._ She thought to herself. _No stop it Paige. Don't make yourself regret what you've told him earlier. _A small voice said in the back of her head_. You can't have a relationship with him and that's it. But I haven't had a relationship in such a long time, not one like what this could become anyway. _Another voice protestedPaige rolled her eyes _I'm going even more crazier than I already am. _She thought.

Paige moved the blanket back over Cole's body and stroked his hair gently. ''I wish you weren't so attractive.'' She mumbled quietly, leaning closer to kiss his cheek just as another struck of lightening lit up the room and Cole opened his eyes.

''OH MY GOD!" Paige called out, she leaned away causing her body to fall out of balance and herself to hit her head against that small table that was stood behind her.

''Christ. Paige.'' Cole sat up, once again the blanket fell to the floor. His heart was racing against his chest and he took a deep breath, that had been creepy. To see someone's face so close to yours when it was thundering. ''God. Damnit. Ouch.'' Paige cursed. She sat up trying to regain her breath and rubbed the back of her head. She could feel her heart beating at top-speed in her chest and looked at Cole. It had been just like one of those scary horror-movies, which she didn't dare to watch alone at night.

''Are you okay?'' Cole asked, getting up from the couch and kneeling next to her. ''I'm fine, that's going to be a bump though.'' She mumbled, still cursing herself silently in her mind. _You stupid idiot, that was the most idiotic thing you've ever done Paige. Just make a complete ass of yourself, why don't you? _''Let me look.'' Cole insisted, putting his hand on her arm. Paige pulled a face and moved her head, removing her hand. ''Your bleeding Paige, you must've hit the side of the table. Are you feeling dizzy?'' he studied the small cut on the back of her head. ''No. I feel fine just a slight headache.'' Paige turned to face him and looked into his eyes. Cole looked back at her for a moment, deciding whether he'dd kiss her or not and eventually settling on looking away from her and getting up. ''I'll get you one of those ice-packs and then you should go back to bed.'' He told her, ''Wait here.'' He glanced at her again and walked into the kitchen.

Paige watched him walk off and closed her eyes, _Paige you moron, you should've kissed him._ She heard the same small voice saying in the back of her head and she shook her head slightly trying to get rid off it. She wasn't going to be with Cole, not now not ever, or was she?

* * *

**A/N: If you liked, please leave a review and give me something to do before I die out of boredom here. Please. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get bored again lol. Xxxx**


	8. Surrender

**Notes; Thanks for the reviews CharmedOneForever, ForeverCharmed109, danielle503, Isabelle M. Duval and Flaming hair. They kept me going and here you go, Chapter 8 is up!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Charmed I wouldn't live in this house in the city in this country so clearly I've only just borrowed the characters for my story.  
**

* * *

**8: Surrender.**

Cole let out a sigh and turned over on the couch. _This is driving me insane, I don't fit on this thing. _He thought to himself as he pulled the blanket up slightly and closed his eyes. He had been sleeping on the couch for 3 days now and Phoebe was still angry at Paige which meant that Paige was still sleeping in his bedroom. _Phoebe never used to be this stubborn, why would she stay mad at Paige for this long? She's giving me a huge backache and my muscles are starting to hurt. _Cole re-opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, _Maybe I should just ask Paige if I can join her in the bed. It won't mean anything except that I'll finally be able to get some decent sleep. _Cole thought as he pushed the blanket off himself and sat up.

Yes he would ask Paige if he could sleep next to her, the bed was large enough and he would just turn his back towards her side. Cole pushed his legs off the couch and got to his feet. _And what is it with the rain already? The sun hasn't shone in days. _He shook his head slightly when he watched the rain pouring down the window. _Any more rain and I can start re-building the Ark of Noah. _He smiled slightly to himself and made his way over to the bedroom. Before he opened the door he knocked gently but he didn't get an answer and opened the door slightly.

''Paige?'' he whispered.

Paige turned over in the bed and pulled the covers closer to her chest, but she continued to sleep. Cole walked into the room quietly and closed the door behind himself. Would she get mad if he woke her up? Maybe he should just go and lay next to her, but then she might get scared when she wakes up in the morning.

_Oh shut up Cole it's your house and your bed you're allowed to sleep in it_. A small voice said in the back oh his head. Cole put the blanket down on the bed and carefully took place on it. Since it was a waterbed he was careful not to move too much, because Paige could feel his movements easily. He layed down on the bed carefully and turned onto his side, pulling the covers over his body gently. "Hmm. Don't.'' Paige murmered in her sleep. Cole smiled and looked at her, she had her back turned towards him and her hair was spread over the pillow she was resting her head on.

Cole yawned slightly and watched as Paige moved and shifted onto her other side, Cole moved slightly and bit his lip to hold back his laughing. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to buy a waterbed. It's a good thing I don't get seasick. _He thought to himself. Paige's fingers held onto the covers tightly and some of her hair fell in front of her face. Cole hesitated for a moment and then reached out and moved the strand of dark hair out of her face. ''Cole..'' Paige breathed she moved her hand slightly and moved closer to Cole. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Paige are you awake?'' he whispered, placing his hand upon her arm gently. Paige didn't reply and breathed deeply.

_I'll take that as a no then._ Cole stroked her arm with his thumb softly and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he fell into a comfortable deep sleep.

When Paige woke up the next morning she felt a strong arm wrapped around her body, preventing her from turning over. _Who's that. _She thought sleepily without bothering to open her eyes, she had slept too nice and she was too comfortable to move. Though she was sure she was still at Cole's and she hadn't slept with any guys last night. Or had she?

She decided it was better to check who was holding her like that and she opened her eyes slightly, blinking against the bright light that filled the room. Paige raised an eyebrow when she noted that it was Cole who had his arm wrapped around her and had his large frame so close to hers. He was still asleep and he seemed to be very content with where he was. Paige let out a small sigh and kissed his cheek lightly, ''Wake up Cole.'' She whispered. Cole moaned slightly and pulled Paige slightly closer to himself, ''Five more minutes.'' He mumbled quietly only half awake.

Paige smiled slightly to herself, ''Cole it's 10:00am and if you hold me any closer you'll suffocate me. Cole opened his eyes and looked at her, "Paige. I'm sorry.'' He let go of her and sat up. ''I didn't know.'' Paige let out a slightly laugh and sat up as well, ''Don't worry. It's okay, you're pretty comfy.'' She told him jokingly. Cole looked at her and smiled slightly, ''I couldn't sleep on the couch so I figured you wouldn't mind if I slept here for a night.'' He explained, pushing the covers off himself. Paige watched him and bit her lower lip when she saw his topless chest, trying not to show she'd rather push him back down and have him right there. In stead she took a deep breath and went to get up when Cole grabbed her arm gently. ''What?'' she looked at him. ''Paige..um. You know I think you should give your sisters a call to see If Phoebe wants to let you come back to the Manor.'' He told her looking into her hazel eyes.

Paige held his stare for a moment and then looked away, _Just say that you don't want to leave Paige. Tell him you want to stay for a bit longer but be careful, don't make it too obvious – Oh what the hell. _  
She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Cole pulled away slightly, ''Paige I thought you wanted to end this.'' He said. Paige shook her head and pushed his body back on the bed gently, ''Not anymore.'' She whispered lowering her lips back to his. She deepened this kiss and moved herself on top of him.

Cole returned her kissed and wrapped his arms around her body smiling slightly against her lips. He was glad she had made the first move otherwise they'd have been denying their feelings towards each other forever. Cole wasn't much of making the first move, except when he knew for sure that a woman felt the same about him, then he'd make the first move and kiss her, or do something romantic for her. When Paige's lips once again left his he looked at her pushing his lips into a playful pout, ''Why the pulling back?'' he asked her running his index-finger down her the soft skin of her arm gently.

''What if Leo orbs in again?'' she asked suddenly sounding a little paranoid. Cole shrugged lightly, ''Don't give a shit, I don't like him. Not after last week anyway.'' Paige raised an eyebrow, "He's still my brother-in-law you know. I mean I can't fall out with the entire family. I'm part of the Charmed-Ones.'' She said. Cole watched her rambling and smiled slightly, he wasn't even listening. He was distracted, because she looked so cute look that. He took her head gently and started kissing it tenderly. ''- because then we will be so screwed and..Cole are you even listening to me?'' she asked as she watched how he continued to kiss her hand.

''Not really.'' He murmered against her soft skin as he pulled her closer. Paige giggled gently and put her hand on his cheek, ''Do you really think you can beat me being stubborn?'' she asked whispering. ''Yeah.'' Cole simply replied and pulled the strap of her slipdress off her shoulder carefully. ''Hmm. We'll see about that.'' Paige gave him a soft kiss on his lips and moved herself off of him. ''Paige..'' Cole said sounding irritated. He hated it to be teased like that, she had no idea how much he wanted her. ''What?'' she smiled and got up, picking up her bathrobe. She had picked some clothes up at the Manor a few days earlier. ''Please don't play games, I'm too tired.'' He sat up looking at her. ''Too lazy you mean.'' She corrected him.

Cole shrugged, ''Same.''

''Actually it's not. You see because when you're tired you didn't get enough sleep. When you're lazy it just means you're getting old.'' She flashed him a cocky smile and started moving towards the door. ''I am not old. I look fine for my age.'' Cole replied narrowing his eyes at her and getting to his feet.  
''Dude, you're 117, face the truth.'' Paige replied. ''Oh I'll show you truth.'' Cole chased after her when Paige ran out of the bedroom. ''Tired already?'' Paige said laughing when she was standing behind the couch. Cole was standing in front of it, slightly out of breath. He smiled and shook his head and he shimmered out. ''Oh that is so lazy!'' Paige called out she smiled when he shimmered in, in front of her. ''It's not. It's clever, you always have to think smarter than your enemy.'' He told her pushing against he lightly so that she was pinned against the couch and couldn't go anywhere. ''Hmm. Really? Because they always told me you need to find your enemy's weak spot.'' She ran her hands down his chest gently. Cole bit his lower lip and lowered his head slowly, hoping Paige would stop playing games now.

She smiled and allowed him to press his lips against hers and she returned the kiss hooking her fingers of the rim of his boxers just as Leo orbed into the livingroom with Phoebe.

''Oh for crying out loud!'' Phoebe called out when she saw the two making out on the couch. Paige pulled back quickly and looked over at her sister and brother-in-law. Cole looked as well and grinned slightly, ''Hi.'' He said. Phoebe avoided his gaze and stared hard at her baby-sister. ''You need to come home, Paige. The Elders have forbidden you to see Cole any longer.'' She said. Paige's eyes widened, ''Excuse me? How can they just say that.'' She pushed the covers away and got to her feet. ''They can, Paige. You need to come back to the Manor.'' Leo told her. Cole glanced from Leo at Phoebe and then and Paige, ''You're kidding right?'' he sat up.

''No Cole. We're not, if Paige doesn't stop losing you she might lose her wings.'' Paige rolled her eyes, ''That's just so typical.'' She mumbled to herself. Leo shot her a look.

''Fine, fine. I'll come. Can't you just give me a minute to get dressed?'' she asked. ''Stop stalling Paige.''

Phoebe told her, she held out her hand. Paige ignored her hand and made her way into the bedroom. She picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder voilently, ''Damn it can't they ever just let me do what I want?'' she mumbled to herself in frustration. She walked back to the livingroom and looked at Leo who went to place his hand upon her shoulder. ''I can orb myself.'' She said and she looked over at Cole who looked disappointed. ''Well. Thanks I guess.'' She told him. Cole bit his lower lip and nodded. Paige let out a sigh and orbed out. Leo placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, ''Don't try to contact her, please Cole.'' Phoebe looked at him. Cole shrugged slightly in reply, ''Just go.'' He told the two. Leo looked at Phoebe and then disappeared with her in a swirl of blue lights. Cole rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch, _Well that was it then. _He thought to himself. _Just as I start to think this could've actually gone somewhere the Elders need to ruin it.  
_

* * *

**Notes; (sings along to Panic! at the Disco's ''Build God then we'll talk'') oh.. it's finished already. Yeah okaay so that was chapter 8. Took my quite long and i'm sorry for that but I was busy with other stories and stuffs so meh. Please leave a review I like reviews. Do you think Paige and Cole should continue to see each other? Let me know please Thanks gotta go bye. MWAH**


	9. Lost

**Notes; Thanks for the reviews everyone:) Appreciate them. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do nooooot own charmed!! _  
_**

**_Phoebe accepted Paige to come back into the Manor and they made up.. but what if Paige finds out something that could change her life forever? Read to find out..  
_**

* * *

**  
9: Lost.**

A scream of horror filled the Manor.

_No no no. I've got to be dreaming. This can't be true. _The small Paige Matthews thought. She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet where she had dropped it. She wasn't dreaming.

Paige knelt down and picked it up with shaking hands. _Oh my God._ She thought as once again, the small blue line brought her back to the real world.

She was pregnant.

'"This cannot, cannot, cannot be happening.'' She mumbled to herself. _It's wrong. I'm only 25. I'm not pregnant! _She walked over to the sink and picked up that box that had contained the pregnancy test earlier. ''When a blue line appears, you're pregnant. Congratulations.'' She read out loud. _Congratulations? My life is over. I'm dead. _She let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the small window.

Sshe opened it and threw the small box out, ''I'm not pregnant, go away.'' She groaned.

Cole looked up when a box fell in front of him at his feet. He saw a pale hand closing the small bathroom window and arched an eyebrow.

_What the hell? _He thought as he picked the small box up. _'Pregnancy test.' _It said. Cole pulled a even more confused face and walked up to the front door. Before he could knock Paige already opened it. Her face looked more pale than usual and she gasped when she saw Cole standing in front of her. Cole lowered his arm, ''Looking for this?'' he asked as he showed her the box.

Paige let out a strange noise and quickly took the box out of Cole's hand. ''Cole, what are you doing here?'' she put the box behind her back and did all she could to look calm.

''Well.. I need help.'' He replied. He knew that was a lie, but at least it was a good excuse to see Paige. He missed her. Paige cocked an eyebrow, ''Cole you're one of the most powerful demons out there. Do you really need my help?'' Cole looked at her and bit his lower lip. He wanted her so bad. She looked so good just standing there in a cocky pose, blocking his way in. ''Yeah, I do.'' He replied simply.

''Can I come in, please?''

Paige looked up at him and hesitated for a moment. The Elders had only said that she wasn't allowed to be in a relationship with him any longer. They had never said that Cole wasn't allowed to be in the Manor. ''Fine.'' She stepped aside so that Cole could pass.

Paige closed her eyes momentarily when she closed the door, she loved the smell of his aftershave. As she turned around her breath caught in her throat. Cole was standing in front of her and she knew that look in his eyes. ''Cole..'' she started, but she was cut off when Cole's rough lips found hers in a passionate cling. In stead of argueing like she has planned on doing, she moved her arms around Cole's neck and kissed back willingly.

Her lips glided. His hands wandered over her body, eventually settling upon Paige's hips. Cole pulled the small brunette, or now the small red-head, close to his body and he deepened the kiss.

Moments later Paige pulled away, her breath scattered and the red hot passion still glowing in her hazel coloured eyes. ''Cole.. we – can't.'' she said as she tried to regain her breath. Cole licked his lips and lowered his head. ''I want you so bad, Paige.'' He whispered, his voice slightly husky. Paige let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, lost in the moment.

''The Elders.'' She whispered, placing her hand on his chest, she felt it rise and fall slowly to the rhythm of Cole's breathing. ''I don't care about them. They can't hurt me anyway.'' He ran his hand across her stomach and caused Paige to pull away. She gave him an angry look, whether it was because he didn't care or because his hand had touched her stomach she didn't know. But she did now that she was angry. ''They _can _clip my wings Cole. This is exactly why we aren't meant to be together. You don't think before you act and you only think about yourself! And guess what Cole? That got me knocked up.'' She yelled at him as she lost it.

Cole just stared at her and blinked a few times. He opened and closed his mouth a several times like a fish without water. He couldn't find the right words to say.

''I..- Paige. You're pregnant?'' he finally managed to ask. ''Yes. Because you didn't think before you acted. All you could think about was getting laid and in your hurry to get it over with you forget the protection.'' She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. ''Paige! You can't blame this on me. You didn't exactly stop to remind me either, you were too busy tearing my shirt off my body.'' He snapped back following her as she walked into the livingroom.

'"Well you're the guy! You're meant to think of it first!''

''Paige, I thought you were taking the pill. Besides it's not like I don't care about you. I'm not a selfish guy.'' He told her, starting to get annoyed by her accusations. ''I. well. Damnit.'' She cursed as her eyes started to fill with tears. ''Look. So you're pregnant, it's not the end of the world is it?'' he asked her as calmly as possible. ''You don't understand Cole. I'm not _just pregant. _I'm pregnant from a 117 year old, evil, powerful demon. Who is my ex brother-in-law and I'm only 25!'' she turned to him and Cole took a step back when he saw the tears in her eyes. He had no idea this hurt her so much. ''Paige.. I'm sorry.'' He let out a sigh and took her into a warm embrace. ''Cole. Phoebe and Piper are going to kill me. And the Elders. Everyone is going to hate me.'' She said quietly.

Cole closed his eyes and rubbed her back gently, ''Paige, it will be okay. I mean if you don't want this kid you can always get an abortion right? No one has to know about this.'' He told her. He had never been very good at comforting women, but it seemed to work with Paige. As far as he could hear from her deep sigh. ''But this baby is demonic, Cole. What if it zaps the doctors? Or worse..'' she rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to let the tears flow. Cole kissed the top of her head lightly, ''Stay positive Sweetie. I promise it will be okay. You don't have to go through this alone. If you want I'll come to the doctor with you to see how long you're pregnant and all that crap.'' He said. Paige let out a small laugh at his comment, ''Thanks Cole.''

''No problem.'' He replied while playing with the back of her top. This was the second time a woman was pregnant from him. He had felt so happy for a brief moment when Paige had told him that she was pregnant from him. He really wanted a family, but Paige obviously didn't want this baby, so getting excited over it was useless really. He couldn't blame her either. _Who would want a demonic baby? Even Phoebe didn't really want her baby. I bet that deep down inside of her heart she was happy that the Seer had stolen him. _He thought to himself.

''You want a baby, don't you?'' Paige's voice brought him back from his reverie. Cole opened his eyes, but didn't let go of Paige. ''Well, what man wouldn't want a family?'' he replied, trying not to show too much of his feelings. He didn't want to make her feel guilty about wanting an abortion. ''Look, maybe I can talk things through with the Elders. If you want this baby then I will carry it for you.'' She said, pulling away from his slightly and looking up at him. A slight smile played upon Cole's lips, but he shook his head. ''You don't need to do this for me, Paige. It's like the Elders are going to allow it. I've accepted the fact that I'm too old and too demonic to ever have a family, and hey; I'll live.'' He moved a strand of her red hair out of her delicate face. "Hmm.'' Paige grumbled in reply. She let a slight sigh escape from her mouth and hugged Cole, ''I'm sorry.'' She mumbled into his broad chest as her fingers held onto his light yellow shirt. Cole wrapped his muscular arms around her body once again and kissed her cheek, ''It's okay. It's your body and your life.'' He replied quietly. ''Maybe you should go. Phoebe and Piper can be home any minute from shopping.'' Paige told him as she pulled away from him carefully. Cole glanced at her and nodded in agreement, ''Okay. Call me whenever you feel like you need me, Paige. Even if it's midnight.'' He lowered his head and brushed her lips with a soft kiss.

Paige closed her eyes, but before she could kiss back Cole shimmered out. Paige let out a sigh, she hated it when he did that and she wondered if Phoebe had hated it as much as she did.

Cole shimmered into the semi-lit bedroom of his apartment with a sigh. He knew it. He gets the chance to become a father, again and now Paige doesn't want his baby. He couldn't blame her though. He _was _a demon after all. One that he tried to kill her countless times as well, it didn't matter that he was in love with her now, it wouldn't change the fact that there was a high chance the baby was demonic as well.

A whitelighter couldn't have a baby from a demon, it was even worse than a whitelighter and a witch having a baby together.

Cole slumped down onto the bed and laid back, he was just going to have to accept that he'd never be a father, that he could never walk around in zoo's with his son on his neck teaching him about elephants. Or teaching him how to ride a bike, even though having a family was what Cole wanted most, he couldn't make Paige carrying his baby for 9 months long. If she didn't want it then she shouldn't have it and he wasn't going to force her. Cole closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, his clothes still on and the dreams quickly floating in.

* * *

_**Coles dream..**_  
''Come back here, buddy!'' Cole called after his son, but his son didn't listen. ''Daddy hurry up, it's show and tell!'' he called back in his very childish high pitched voice. Cole laughed slightly and glanced at his wife. ''You know I hated school, he must have this from you.'' Paige told him smiling as she placed her hand upon her big belly. She was 6 months pregnant with they're daughter. ''I've never really been to school, baby.'' Cole replied. He walked upto his son, who waited until he could cross the street, obviously excited to finally get to school. ''Well, if you had gone then you probably would have liked it.'' Paige said as she looked at Ben. ''You can cross the street now, Sweetie.'' She told him gently. Ben smiled widely and ran off again the minute his mother told him that. In his rush he didn't see the car coming from the left and neither did his parents who were still in mid-conversation with each other. ''Ben!'' Cole suddenly yelled...

* * *

Cole sat straight up in bed with a jolt. His hair was matted down and stuck to his forehead and his body was wet from sweating. Cole breathed heavily and looked around the room frantically. He was at home. He didn't have a son and his son never got hit by that car. Cole let out a relieved sigh and laid back down, it had only been a dream, though he couldn't help but smiling at the thought of Paige being his wife, he was sure she would make a great one and a great mom too, but he would probably never find out if that was true. 

**Notes; Oh oh oh Hope you liked:) Next chapter will be updated soon. Until then review please!!** xxx


	10. Love and Lies

**Notes; Thank you for the reviews; Maartjuhhh, danielle503, alboppy, CharmzB and ForeverCharmed109. Here is chapter 10, finally. Sorry it took me so long, but I was suffering from a huge writersblock and I didn't know how to continue the story, anyway it's gone now, got my muse back, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I dare you..**

_**Previously; Paige found out that she was pregnant with Cole's baby. Cole finds out and he wants to have a family now more than ever, but he doesn't tell Paige. Paige thinks she's not ready to take care of a baby and she considers an abortion..  
**_

* * *

**  
10: Love and Lies. **

Paige was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She turned and put her hand upon her stomach to imagine what she would look like if she had been 6 months pregnant. It was a week later and she had been to the doctor with Cole only to find out that she was 3 weeks pregnant now. The doctor had told her to think the abortion over for another 2 weeks because some women regretted it after the procedure was fulfilled.

_I don't have a choice._ The young woman though. _Having a baby with Cole is impossible, it's wrong and if the Elders ever find out I'll be so screwed. _She let out s small sigh and ran her hand across her stomach. ''I wouldn't be a good mom anyway.'' She mumbled.

''What makes you think that?'' A male voice said from the other side of the room. Paige pulled her top back down and turned around to face Cole. ''I'm too young, Cole. I've only just left my alcohol problems behind me, besides I'm a witch. I don't have time to take care of a baby, especially without a husband.'' She watched him walking over to her and she could've sworn that she saw a bit of hurt flicker in his blue eyes. ''I guess you're right.'' He replied. Paige bit her lower lip and looked up at him, ''Cole please don't make me feel guilty about it. I can't have this baby. It's forbidden. This baby was never meant to be made.'' She told him quietly as she felt guilt taking over. _Damn it Paige._ She thought to herself. _He's a demon, how can he make you feel so guilty?_

''Can't you say you've had a onenightstand? Can't you tell them that you don't know who the father is?'' he asked her. ''Paige I want this baby so bad. You can't just have it removed.'' He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheek softly. He hadn't planned on this, it was Paige's life, but it was his baby too.

''I can't lie to my sisters Cole. I know I've lied to them this before, but I can't lie about the father of my baby to them. Besides I'm not even ready to get up every single night to feed a baby and to change it's diapers and to..-'' she trailed off as the tears sprung into her eyes at Cole's look. He looked so disappointed. Paige could tell he wanted to get angry at her, to shout at her that he didn't want her to have an abortion, but he managed to control himself.

''Fine. If you're sure that this is what you want.'' He let his hand fall back to his side. ''I'll come with you if you make an appointment.'' He told her as he casually stuck his hands into his pockets. ''Cole I'm not doing this because you're a demon. I'm doing this, because I don't think I'm ready and because I can't risk getting my wings clipped, or maybe even worse.'' She put her hands on his chest and looked at him, but Cole kept avoiding her gaze. ''It's fine, Paige. Just let me know when the appointment is, you have my number.'' ''Cole..-'' Paige started, but he shimmered out without giving her a chance to say anything else.

She let out a defeated sigh and flopped down onto the bed, now she was even more confused than before. If she didn't have the abortion then she could be up for big trouble, because she probably wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her sister. On the other hand if she _did_ have the abortion, Cole would be back to hating her and she didn't want that either. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_ She thought desperately.

Cole shimmered into his apartment and took his jacket off violently. ''Why for the love of God is she so stubborn!? Damn it.'' He threw his jacket onto the couch and started to undo his tie. _She just doesn't understand. _A small voice said in the back of his head. _She doesn't understand how much you want a family, Cole and she never will. _Cole walked over to his drink cabinet and looked for a whiskey glass. _Or maybe she does understand and she just wants to see you suffer. Maybe she just wants to have her revenge for all those times that you've hurt her. _Another voice said. ''She's not like that.'' Cole mumbled to himself, which would've looked quite amusing to an outsider. Pouring himself a double after having found the right glass, he sighed deeply. ''Face it, Cole. You're a demon and she's an angel. We're opposites and a baby from us two is just impossible.'' He glanced at the brown liquid in the glass and then downed it. Alcohol was the only thing that could calm him down these days when he was in a bad mood. _Much better. _He thought as he placed the glass down and walked over to the couch.

Paige made her way down the stairs rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had been asleep for hours and she wondered if her sisters were back from shopping yet. She stopped as she heard two hushed voice coming from the kitchen. '"So you think this is hers?''

'"Well, yeah if we both haven't bought it. You're already pregnant, Piper and I haven't had sex for ages. Oh my God do you think she's pregnant from Cole?'' Phoebe's voice said sounding slightly woried. ''No. She would've told us, right? We're her sisters.'' Piper replied, thought she didn't sound totally convinced.

Paige bit her lower lip, _Damn it. They found the box. _She took a deep breath and pushed the door open with a lot of noise, ''Hey guys.'' She said cheerfully. Piper and Phoebe both jumped and Piper quickly hid something behind her back which, Paige assumed, was the box of her pregnancy test.

''Hey Paige, you seem happy.'' Phoebe replied as she took a sip of her coffee. ''I am actually. I feel a lot better.'' She walked over to the counter and poured herself a big mug of the hot brown liquid. Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and Piper rolled her eyes. ''Paige?'' she started carefully. Paige looked at her coffee, _Are you actually allowed to drink this caffeine when you're pregnant? _She wondered, not hearing Piper. ''Hello? Earth to Paige.''

''Hmm what?'' Paige looked up from the mug that she was holding, ''Sorry?''

''I'm just going to ask you this and the answer is no, okay?'' Piper said as she got up. ''Umm.'' Paige looked at her older sister. ''No, can you say it with me?'' Paige raised an eyebrow, ''No.'' She joked smiling. ''Yeah, good. So.. um.. Pheebs?'' Piper looked over at her younger sister who tried to hide behind her mug by taking a sip of the coffee. ''Guys, what's up?'' Paige asked, she already knew where this was leading. ''Paige. Are you by any chance, um, pregnant?'' Paige looked into her oldest sister's eyes, trying not to blink. She took a deep breath, this would be this first time that she was going to tell her sisters a very big lie, but it seemed better than telling the truth. ''I..- of course not Sweetie, don't be silly.'' She told Piper.

''Thank god!'' Phoebe said, her hand flew to her mouth. ''Did I just say that out loud?''

Paige let out a small laugh, ''Yeah, but it's okay. I mean, yeah. Thank god.'' She sighed inwardly and tried to ignore the nagging guilt feeling that she had. Piper smiled, ''Good. We would've been in big trouble if you were pregnant from Cole.'' She informed her baby-sister and turned back to the dinner that she had been cooking earlier. Paige looked away from Phoebe and quickly finished her coffee so she could escape the kitchen.

Several hours later Paige was getting ready for bed, she pulled her slipdress over her head and took her earrings out. It was still kind of early, but she felt really tired. _Lets just hope that no demons will interrupt me tonight. _She thought to herself and made her way over to the bed.

She pulled the covers aside and stepped into a soft comfortable bed. When she pulled the covers over herself she felt her body instantly relax and she reached over this switch off the light on the nightstand when Cole shimmered into the room. Bags were forming under his red rimmed eyes like he had been crying, but he didn't look sad. ''Paige..'' he grinned, obviously drunk. Paige sat up, ''Cole, what are you doing here?'' ''I wanted you..no I want you not wanted.'' He murmered as he made his way over to the bed, not being able to walk in a straight line. ''Cole you're drunk. You can't have me I need to sleep.'' Paige told him and she looked up at him when he stood next to the bed. ''I agree..with me.'' He smiled and sat down on the bed. He placed his hand on Paige's leg and moved closer to her.

Paige shook her head and put her finger to his lips, ''Go home, Cole.'' Cole just flashed her another goofy smile and kissed the top of her finger, then he took her hand and started to place small butterfly kisses across it. ''I want to stay here, with you.'' He murmered against her skin. Paige let out a small sigh, he wasn't going to listen to her when he was drunk. She rolled her eyes and looked at Cole, ''If you lock the door for me then you can spend the night here, but just to sleep.'' She told him. Cole looked up at her with his tired, yet sparkling eyes.

''I knew you loved me.'' He said, kissing her lips softly. ''Hmm.'' Paige pulled back carefully, ''Just go and lock the door before my sisters walk in.'' Cole nodded and struggled a bit to get up. He had at least had 5 maybe 6 glasses of whiskey and a beer and that was definately throwing his body off balance. Paige watched him making his way over the carpet towards the door and after a few seconds he finally managed to turn the key in it's lock. ''All locked, now the only thing we have to think of is being quiet.'' He said, walking back over to the bed. Paige nodded, ''I hope you don't snore.'' She smiled slightly knowing that wasn't what he meant.

Ten minutes later Cole was finally laying in bed on the right side and the sheets covering his body. He still didn't want to settle down and go to sleep, though. He didn't feel tired and in stead of closing his eyes like Paige had told him to do about a thousand times, he softly ran his hand up her bare leg.

Paige let out a giggle and shifted onto her side so that she faced him, ''Cole go to sleep. You can do that when you're sober.'' She told him, running her finger down his nose lightly. Cole moved his head slightly, ''I am sober.'' He replied as he pulled her closer to his body. ''No you're not.'' Paige closed her eyes when Cole started to kiss her neck, wanting to prove that he wasn't drunk and that he felt fine. _That's just mean. Don't use my weak spots against me. _Paige thought and she placed her hand on Cole's chest, pulling away from him gently. ''I promise that if you go to sleep now, you can have me tomorrow, okay?'' Cole smiled and kissed her, ''Okay.'' He replied.

Paige nodded and pulled the sheets over his shoulder, ''Sleep well Cole.'' She kissed his cheek softly. Cole closed his eyes with a slight sigh, ''Sleep well.'' He moved his arm around her body and pulled her closer, inhaling her scent. A small smile played across Paige's lips and she closed her eyes as well, snuggling into his broad chest.

''I love you.'' Cole breathed quietly, but just loud enough for Paige to hear him. She opened her eyes. He loved her?

* * *

**notes; Whooo chapter 10 is done! Anyway I have a week holidays now (yaaaaaaay all cheer!) and that will give me more time to type my stories up. Keep checking back to my account for updates and hit the little blue button to send me a review please!! xxxx**


	11. The closest thing to heaven

**Notes; Thank you for the reviews; alboppy and danielle503. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Oh leave me alone.**

**Song; I used the song ''Iris'' by the Goo Goo Dolls for this chapter, I do obviously not own it, because it's 'by the Goo Goo Dolls', duh (hehe).**

**_Previously.. Cole shimmered into Paige's bedroom at midnight, drunk. After 15 minutes Paige finally got him into bed and when she closed her eyes, he declared her love for her whispering, but she heard him..._  
**

* * *

**11: The closest thing to heaven. **

Cole Turner let out a small sigh when he watched Paige's frame asleep. His fingers ached to stroke her hair and his lips had become dry because he wanted to kiss her skin so bad, but he controlled himself. Cole didn't want to wake her, she looked so beautiful and innocent asleep. Like an angel. He shifted slightly beneath the cold sheets that covered his half-naked body and he wondered why he was topless, they hadn't slept together last night. In fact he couldn't remember anything and he had been really surprised to find Paige next to him in bed when he woke up. Not that he had complained.

Paige let out a small sigh and moved closer to Cole, digging her fingers deeper into her soft white pillow.

Cole let his teeth bite down on his lower lip and gently ran a finger down the soft white skin on her arm, causing Paige to pull a small face and move. Cole cursed himself silently in his mind. _Shit. _He didn't want to wake her up yet and he almost let out a sigh of relief when she turned over and continued to sleep. A small smile played across Cole's lips and he moved his arm around her waist gently, resting his hand upon her, with her satin slipdress covered, stomach. He inhaled the scent of her dark hair and stroked her stomach with his thumb gently. If Paige would change her mind, if she would, then he really hoped it would be a baby boy. He wanted to have a son so bad.

Paige shifted slightly beneath his arm and let out a quiet moan making Cole smile. He rested his head back on his pillow just as Paige started to stir.

''Hmm..'' She mumbled and opened her eyes only to find that she was safe in Cole's strong arms and his thumb stroking her stomach.

''Hey.'' He whispered in her ear, planting a soft kiss just beneath her ear. Paige smiled slightly and shifted onto her back so she could see Cole, ''Morning Prince Charming.'' She replied, stretching gently. Cole propped himself onto an elbow and watched as Paige pushed her legs out straight and yawned quietly. ''Late night?'' he grinned. Paige laughed slightly, ''Yeah. You sure kept me awake.'' She turned onto her side so that she faced him and smiled when Cole raised a meaningful eyebrow. ''Not like that dude, you were drunk and you couldn't keep your hands off of me. You wouldn't go to sleep until I promised you that we could make out tomorrow, which is today and if you don't even remember that then why am I reminding you of it now?'' she looked at him and Cole pulled a confused face. ''You ramble when you wake up.'' He told her, kissing her forehead gently. Paige closed her eyes momentarily and let out a slight sigh.

_Maybe I should tell him now. This is the best moment. _She thought to herself.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

''Cole I want to keep the baby.'' She blurted out.

She watched Cole's brow furrow slightly and he looked at her with a serious look on his face, ''You're not messing are you?'' he asked her carefully. Paige bit her lower lip and shook her head, ''No. I don't think I can handle an abortion. From what I've heard..-'' ''Paige that's great.'' Cole pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her cheek softly. ''You have no idea how much this means to me.'' He told her. Paige managed a weak smile and she closed her eyes, resting her head upon his shoulder. ''I'm going to need loads of help, though. With telling my sisters and getting through the whole pregnancy thing, because something tells me I'm not going to like it.'' Cole let out a slight laugh and ran his hand down her back gently, ''Of course I'll help you. I've always wanted a baby Paige.'' He told her. ''Yeah, but I'm a whitelighter, though and you're a demon. I think a pretty hard time is waiting out here for us.'' As Paige said that Cole felt a shiver running down his spine and a few images shot into his head. His mother teaching him to kill, telling him that he needed to build a reputation a good one too, because he was her son. His first murder, some young innocent witch. The day that his mother left when she told him that he was ready and the he had to make her proud.

''Cole? Hello anyone there?'' Paige waved her hand in front of Cole's gazed eyes after sitting up. ''Hmm? Sorry?'' Cole snapped out of it and looked up at Paige who seemed to look confused. ''What?'' ''Are you okay? You look a little pale.'' Paige gently placed her hand on his forehead to feel if he was burning up, but Cole quickly grabbed her wrist and moved it, ''I'm fine.'' Paige looked at him and glanced at her wrist which was Cole still holding onto tightly. Cole noticed her glance and let go of her, ''Sorry. I didn't mean to do that.'' He moved and sat up. ''You know I'm pregnant I'm supposed to have the moodswings, not you Cole.'' Paige kidded in an attempt to cheer him up.

Cole looked at her and gave her a strange look. ''Sorry.'' Paige muttered as she got to her feet and made her way over to her closet. Cole bit his lower lip and laid back down, sighing inwardly. He didn't know if his mother was still alive, but if she was then she wouldn't be happy that he had made a whitelighter pregnant and that he was planning on raising the baby with her. He was pretty sure that his mother would try and hurt Paige, or maybe even him. Demonic parents didn't care about their offspring. The only reason they got babies was so they could raise them, make them evil and let them kill. He couldn't imagine that him being her son would stop her from trying to kill him, now that he wouldn't do her reputation much good.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Paige took her slipdress off as she watched Cole staring up at the ceiling, he seemed to be thinking deeply. She took one of her short skirts out of the closet and put it on, still keeping an eye on Cole. He looked a bit worried. Paige bit her lip as his eyes focused on her. She gave him a slight smile and made her way over to the bed when Cole held out his hand. She took it and let him pull her onto the bed, ''Paige. I just.. you know if you ever cross paths with my mother, please don't hesitate to kill her okay?'' he said quietly, looking into her eyes and running his finger across her lips. Paige cocked an eyebrow, ''What do you mean baby? I've never even heard of your mother still being alive, why would I meet her now?'' she kissed the top of his finger softly.

''I don't know, but if you do don't let the fact that she gave birth to me stop you, okay?'' His question was stern and certain, but his eyes said something else. Paige shook her head telling him to stop worrying with unspoken words, she gently stroked his hair and gave him a slight smile. ''I'm serious Paige. She's pretty powerful, if you give her more time she might kill you.'' He continued. Paige rolled her eyes and shifted slightly,

''Hunny?''

''Hmm yeah?''

''Shut up.''

Cole let out a slight laugh and kissed the top of her head, ''Fine, go get dressed.'' He let go of her and watched as she got back up and once again made her way over to the closet. A slight smile played across his lips, she was so different than Phoebe, though yet so his type, maybe even more his type. She didn't worry as much as her sister and she was much freer when it came to her opinions. She was never afraid to say what she thought and she'd certainly not let anyone tell her what to do. She was independant, exactly that what Cole liked in a woman, independant but loving. He watched as she pulled her top over her head and let his eyes wander down to her belly, trying to imagine what she would look like if she was 6 months pregnant. He smiled, she'd probably look even more beautiful than she already was. Her perky voice took him out of his reverie, ''Now sleepyhead, go sort yourself out so I can make the bed.'' She told him, starting to fluff her own pillow. ''Yes ma'am.'' Cole replied, getting up slowly. He didn't have to get dressed..much. ''Paige, where's my shirt?'' he asked, scanning the room for his black piece of clothing. ''Oh it's on the chair, next to the window.'' She watched Cole walking over to the window and smiled slightly to herself. _God, he looks good topless. _She thought and then concentrated back on the bed. _Stop looking at him like that before you want to jump him again, Paige. _She told herself sternly and then she wondered what was stopping her from jumping him again. _Oh right. The fact that my sisters are probably awake. _Cole buttoned his shirt up and glanced out of the window, ''Umm, Paige?'' ''Yeah?'' ''If you wanted to tell your sisters that you're pregnant, we just missed our chance.'' He walked closer to the window and watched as Piper and Phoebe got into Piper's black SUV. ''Why, are they leaving?'' Paige made her way over to Cole and peered past the curtain to see the SUV backing out of the driveway slowly. ''Oh. I forgot, they were going shopping.'' Cole looked at her and laughed slightly, ''Clever.''

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

Paige hit him playfully, ''Shut up. We'll do it tonight, just make sure you'll be back here by 8.00pm.'' she told him, pulling a more serious face. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Back? Why can't I just stay?'' he moved his arms around her body and pulled her closer to himself. Paige's serious face cracked into a smile, ''Because I have some things to do and if you stay you'll only distract me.'' She replied, moving her hands up his chest in a teasing way. Cole let his fingers play with her top and lowered his head slightly, ''Back by 8:00 then? I don't know if I can miss you that long.'' He said, his voice husky and deep. ''Yes you can. Come on do you call yourself a demon?'' Paige grinned and brushed his lips with a light kiss. Cole let out a slight laugh and looked into her eyes,

''Fine then.'' He gave in and gave her a proper kiss. Paige smiled against his lips and returned the kiss, letting her hands run down his chest again, making Cole shiver slightly under her touch. He pulled her frame against his larger one and deepened the kiss, his hand sliding down her back. Paige returned the kiss for a brief moment and then pulled back slightly, ''You should go, Cole. I'll see you tonight.'' She took his hands within hers and linked fingers with him. Cole nodded solemnly and kissed her forehead softly, ''Bye baby.'' Paige looked up and opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could he shimmered out.

Paige let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. No 'I love you' this time. Did that mean he hadn't really meant it last night? Had it just escaped his mouth, because he had been drunk, without an actual meaning? She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and looked up at the ceiling, ''I do love you.'' She whispered and then made her way out of the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind herself.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**Notes; Time to review people..**_**  
**_


	12. Truth be told

**_Notes; Yeah okay. So I know this chapter took me aaages, but I really didn't have a clue. Anyway, this morning I suddenly had a stroke of genuis BANG and there was the chapter. Lol. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters. I may have forgotten to say, but yeah this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD_**

**_Disclaimer; You must know the drill by now and if you don't... well then you're dumb._**

**_Song: I used the song 'Angels' by Robbie Williams for this chapter, because it's a great song so anyway yeah ciao._  
**

* * *

**12: Truth be told.**

**_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my faith  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_**

Paige was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom, fiddling with her top nervously. She glanced at the clock, 8:05pm. _Damn it, he's late._ She ran her hands down her top and turned around. _Five more minutes, if he doesn't show up I'll tell them myself. _She thought to herself and suddenly felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her waist. There was no need to guess, she knew whose arms that were, ''You're late.'' She said. ''I know sorry. Had to dodge a couple of Bounty hunters.'' Cole's deep voice replied and he placed a soft kiss in her neck.

''Hmm. You're forgiven, what are you holding?'' Paige looked down at the damaged and few flowers which Cole was holding in his hand. They were so damaged that she couldn't even tell which flowers it were anymore. Cole looked at the flowers and bit his lower lip, ''Yeah, they're roses for you, I guess an energyball hit them.'' He explained a little disappointed. Paige chuckled and turned around, staying in Cole's arms. ''If it's any consulation, I think that it was a very sweet idea of you to bring me flowers.''

She pushed herself up onto tiptoes and tickled his cheek with a soft kiss. A smile spread across Cole's face and he tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. Paige smiled slightly and freed herself from his warm embrace.

She made her way over to the door when she felt Cole's large hand on her arm, preventing her from walking out of the room. ''Paige.. um.'' Paige turned around and looked up at Cole, who put his hands into his pockets nervously. She flashed him a smile and raised an eyebrow, ''What?''

Cole bit his lower lip, he wasn't sure if this was too soon to say. If it would freak her out or not. He had known some women that had hinted him to say it, but when he had said it they'd walk out on him, because it was all going too fast. Not that he was meant to say it, he was a demon after all. They didn't do this. ''I love you.''

Paige looked at him and Cole looked over her head at the door, ''I mean – well you know..'' ''I love you too.''

His eyes focused upon hers and he watched her face crack into a smile, which caused him to sigh inwardly. Good, she appreciated it. Even better, she loved him as well. He closed his eyes momentarily when Paige's lips touched his cheek in a soft kiss and a slight smile played on his lips.

''Anyway, lets go downstairs before a demon attacks or something and we postpone it. The sooner we tell them the better.'' Paige took his hand within hers and opened the door. Together they walked downstairs.

**_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Wether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

Piper carefully closed the oven and wiped her hands. _Now we'll just have to wait another 40 minutes. I think I could do the brownies now. _She thought to herself and made her way over to the counter just as Leo orbed into the kitchen.

''Hey, I've got a soufle in the oven so please don't make any loud noises. You'll ruin it.'' She said without even bothering to look up. She knew it was Leo.

''Hi to you too, honey.'' Leo replied. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at the sight of all nice things that Piper had baked. ''Is this all for some special reason?'' he inquired as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to his body. Piper smiled, ''Yes actually. It's for your birthday.'' She looped her arms around his neck and watched as leo cocked an eyebrow, confused.

''My birthday? Honey you really don't have to –'' ''No, I don't need to hear it. I've already made this all. The party is tomorrow, it was supposed to be a surprise, but it's okay I won't stress about it.'' She interuppted him calmly. ''Right.'' Was all that Leo could say, because Phoebe let out a slight giggle. She was sitting at the dinner table on the other side of the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to her column.

''How come you're not gonna stress about it sis?'' she pushed her laptop aside and picked her, now cold, cup of coffee up. ''Well because stress isn't good for the baby, so I decided to slow down.''

''Hmm. Oh it's gone cold.'' Phoebe looked into her cup when Cole and Paige entered the kitchen, holding hands close. Piper was the first to notice them and raised an eyebrow and the close couple. ''What's going on?'' she asked, a little suspicious.

Leo and Phoebe both looked up and Piper folded her arms, not noticing that Leo quickly tried some of the whipped cream on his own birthday cake.

''We .. have an announcement to make.'' Paige said tentatively after giving Cole a quick glance. He squeezed her hand gently and looked away from Phoebe when she gave him a questioning look.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and Phoebe let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. ''You're back together?'' Leo asked, walking around the counter. ''Well..'' ''Yeah.'' Cole said, he let go of Paige's hand and folded his arms. The minute Cole let go of her hand, Paige felt more insecure and she looked at the floor, avoiding the paranoia in Leo's blue eyes. She loved her brother-in-law and he was really sweet, but sometimes he could be so intimidating.

**_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_**

''Cole and I have slept together.. and we haven't been careful enough apparently. I mean we tried to be, of course, but I think I forgot..'' Cole decided to step in for Paige before she made a complete fool of herself. ''We're pregnant.''

He had said 'we' on purpose, so it didn't look like it was only Paige's fault. Technically it was his fault, because he had forgotten the protection several times. It was silent in the kitchen for a while as Piper, Phoebe and Leo tried to take in the news. Piper was the first one to break the silence. ''Paige. I – you're pregnant from Cole?''

Cole moved his arm around Paige's shoulders in a protective way when she nodded her head and looked up at her oldest sister. Before Piper could ask any more things Leo stepped in. ''Paige you're a whitelighter. What if the Elders hear that you're pregnant with a half-demonic baby?'' Cole looked at Leo who stared down at Paige. ''I don't know yet. I've been thinking of having an abortion, but I decided not to do it. I think I can have this baby, Cole had promised to help me.'' She told her brother-in-law. Phoebe squeeled and got to her feet quickly. She walked over to Paige and hugged her tightly, ''That's great Paige. I'm gonna be a double-auntie. Congratulations!''

Well that was something they hadn't expected to happen. Phoebe being happy that her ex-husband got her baby-sister knocked up? Cole hugged back tentatively when Phoebe wrapped him in a tight hug as well and as she continued to congratulate them. Leo gave Piper a questioning look. ''You're gonna be a dad and an uncle.'' She told him with a slight grin. Leo let out a slight laugh. ''Hi baby. Oh my god do you think I'll have another niece? I might get two nieces that's so great. Oh.'' ''Phoebe..'' Paige laughed gently and took her sister's hand off her stomach. ''That baby hasn't even ears yet.''

Cole smiled. They were okay with it. He and Paige had been preparing for the worst. Phoebe getting upset, Piper getting stressed and Leo shouting at them, but in stead they actually congratulated them. _When did they start to like me? _He wondered and kissed the top of Paige's head when she looked up at him, a wide smile plastered on her face. That perfect smile.

That was when he realised his life was finally perfect. He had a loving girlfriend and Phoebe had finally gotten over him. He had been accepted into the Halliwell family and he wasn't evil anymore, nor had he struggled with staying good. Something about Paige made him wanting to be good. Maybe it were her whitelighter genes, maybe her smile. He didn't know, but what he did know was that at this very moment he wanted to stay and feel like this forever. This was how being happy felt.

**_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Wether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

That night Paige lay in Cole's arms on bed. She watched him sleep and smiled slightly, he looked so cute like that. Not like a demon at all. She lifted her arm and stroked his dark hair softly. They had talked things over with her sisters earlier and they had agreed on the fact that if they were ready, Cole could move into the Manor with Paige. At least until she had given birth, maybe after that they could start looking for their own place.

Paige let out a slight sigh and a smile spread over her face when Cole mumbled quietly in his sleep. Another thing they had in common, they both talked in their sleep. Cole had told her that she always held whole conversations with herself in her sleep, but she guessed that he was just exaggarating to tease her. She had never heard any other guys complain.

She leaned in and kissed Cole's forehead softly, causing him to pull a small face. He pulled her closer to his body and Paige felt his hand carress the small of her back gently. ''I really hope this is going somewhere Cole. You're the first guy I actually wanna settle down with.'' She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

_You need to shave. _She thought childishly. Cole let out a slight moan and started to wake, he smiled slightly when he felt Paige's small hand stroking his cheek and opened his eyes slowly. ''Oh. Cole sorry did I wake you?'' was the first thing she said. Cole laughed slightly and shook his head, ''No.'' His voice was rough and worn with fatigue, but he didn't care.

He watched as Paige pulled at the sheets slightly to cover her body more and he bit his lower lip, doing all he could trying not to kiss her. They had already slept together twice a few hours earlier and he didn't want to wake Phoebe and Piper up again, but her lips were just so tempting. He looked at her and noticed a sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle she always had in her eyes when she had something up her sleeve. ''What?'' he asked, slightly paranoid.

'You're still naked aren't you?'' Paige asked, as innocent as she could. It took a while before Cole realised what she was planning on doing and he wanted to grab the sheets. Too late. Paige already pulled them away. ''Paige..'' Cole laughed, ''Give them back.''

Paige grinned at let her eyes scan over his body. God he looked good. For a 117 year old demon. ''Hmm. I don't want to I think I'll keep them.'' She replied smiling. Cole rolled his eyes, obviously having enough of her teasing and tugged at the sheets slightly, ''Come on. Don't be mean you're supposed to be an angel.''

Paige looked at him, ''I am. I'll give them back for a kiss.'' ''Blackmailing.'' Cole mumbled, but he did push his lips against hers gently, because he was started to become cold.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Wether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

* * *

_**Notes; Done!!! Yay (or maybe not for the people who don't want it to end) anyway.. I think I'll do a sequel to this story as soon as I've got time and finished some other stories because I've got 2 more running. Just stay tuned in or keep checking back to my profile, I will announce it on there whether I'm gonna do a sequel or not and when. So I'm gonna log off now, ciao.. xx Oh yeah; REVIEW please :) **_


End file.
